Cherished Parallels
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: Post SD Gundam series event. Two children will be born to different families, how will life change before they're born and after. How will their parents care for them and what will they choose to do with these lives. Will they follow a path preordained or will they mark their own way in life? May or may not be T later on just in case for warning.
1. Prologue

**Just for the record I know Zero is a guy but for this fic Zero will be a girl. I had this story since I was eight when I first watched the show. And I thought Zero was a girl so others can agree with me on that right? I've rewatched the show and remember all the terminology and most of the characters. Please take this with a grain of salt.**

Zero peered over the honeysuckle bushes that surrounded the interior of the Royal family's garden. It was filled with so many kinds of beautiful flowers and streams flowed into the secret and serene place. Although the garden was not empty, soon footsteps approached this made Zero crouched lowly behind the shrubs. Pulling the twigs and leafs and saw two regal figures a young woman being escorted by a man the same age. The knight gundam relaxed but another captured her attention. "Knight Zero why do you insist we pry wherever the princess may go?" A smaller gundam with hazel wood eyes queried.

Zero released the twig and turned to the curious gundam, his diamond head piece and curved thin crest. "Because Guile aside the family themselves I am the only one who can protect the princess. And I'm one of few knight Gundams of Lacroa left. It our responsibly to teach our chivalry and honor to the coming generations as you well know my apprentice." Zero answered firmly. The young gundam sank his head, "So that justifies our snooping on her highness and her suitor?" Guile argued. Zero continued her surveillance on the couple. "I have my reasons." Guile removed his helmet and grunted. "Of course you do you and your reasons…"

Guile stared deeply into the shining gold of his crest. Remembering the dreadful tale of how Deed, Zero's former friend and Knight become obsessed with the princess and eventually sold his soul to the Dark Axis. This story shook the boy to his core and he swore he'd never stray from the path of good. Then again Guile knew it also explained why his teacher was so paranoid. Since Deed's obsession with the princess, Zero kept a closer eye to any suitor that came to her.

However this one was likely to be her husband when it came down to the end. His name was Percy the son of a Noble and was known throughout Lacroa for his compassion and fairness. He was well trained in sword fighting and hunting. To top things off he had met the princess several times in life such as at royal gathering and jousting tournaments. Percy was hand-picked by the king and be judged by his dear princess Rele. Needless to say they got along very quickly. There was no reason for Zero to worry now Rele was nineteen nearly ready to take the throne.

Then sudden talking from Rele caught Guile's attention, he put his helmet on his head and looked pass the branches of the bushes. Zero glanced at her apprentice, "I thought you said you were not a prier?" Guile smirked behind his mask, "I am meant to follow you am I not?" The gundam whispered. Zero chuckled and nodded. Their eyes and ears were fully on the conversation the two royals were having.

"It will all be prepared in just three days, I just need to know if you're okay with all of it." Percy said concerned. They sat on a bench and he held Rele's hands, she took in a shaky breath and smiled. "It's going to be strange and difficult for both of us but I know we can do this." Rele said standing. "So we can tell your father?" Percy asked happily. "Yes the wedding will be announced to the kingdom!" Rele and Percy hurried back into the castle.

The two gundams finally left their hiding place as the couple was gone from site. Zero's eyes bugged from her head, "What?! MARRIAGE NOW?! That's completely mad! Ridiculous!" The young green gundam walked in front of his stunned teacher. "Knight Zero…" Guile started. "What?!" Zero replied loudly. "I feel I must remind you that affairs of the royal household do not concern us in these matters." The apprentice finished feeling quite pleased with himself. Zero sighed and pouted.

"I-I know my ward I am merely anxious of what is to come." Guile laughed. "Look forward to this audacious occasion my knight. You can invite all your comrades from a far the ones I've longed to meet." Zero turned to the knight in training. "Well-spoken my student." Zero praised him. "Come along now you have sword practice with Ethelgyth in the court yards." Guile nodded and followed Zero with a rather peppy skip in his step.

In a large field behind the castle, the grass was lined with rope and maples trees on the perimeter. Small stone hunts laid close by, they serve as the knights' students barracks. A student testing her skills aside a taller knight in white armor. "Higher Ethel higher defense is equal to offense in battle." The taller knight ordered. The tawny colored gundam gripped the shield closer to her person and wrapped her fingers on the sword handle.

Ethelgyth tried once more she swung her sword from her hip to smite her teacher's unguarded body. She continued to strike at every chance she had and kept the shield just below eye level. When her teacher went to offense she would duck and roll from his reach. "Yes good Ethel, use any method to your advantage." Her teacher cheered.

Entering the North gates Ethelgyth's teacher gave a silent gesture to halt her movement. "Tallgeese, I trust we are not late for today's practice?" Zero called at opposite end of the yard. "Not at all, I was merely giving Ethel some counsel before you arrived." He said. Guile ran ahead to greet Ethel, "My apologies my fellow knights we're involved in other business…" Guile said blushing in shame.

Ethelgyth relaxed her sword and shield. "Snooping on the royals is not your interest dear Guile, you're too modest for such a thing." The she gundam giggled. Her helmet ponytail blow around her bowed doubled crest. "Bear in mind dear Ethel it is not my interest…" Guile uttered.

"Paths in life can lead you many places some you did not wish to find." A calm voice resonated from beneath the trees. "Hello Chanse, how are you this day?" Guile said to a gundam in dark cloak. Two blue eyes rose from the cloak, "I'm fine Guile what did your teacher's prying expose?" Chanse grumbled writing in a scroll.

"Your gossip can conclude another time now we begin the training." Zero Shouted. Guile and Ethel took up their swords and stood ready on the field. While the apprentices sharpened their skills Zero shares the news she had learned with Tallgeese. "Marriage, come now Zero that really shouldn't surprise you. It would have happened eventually whether she was to be with that Percy boy or not." Tallgeese said.

"I suppose you're right, I should be happy for her highness. I mean to have found someone to love for all her life and rule by her side." Zero reconsidered. _Ugh! How foolish of me!_ Zero's thoughts swirled tightly into a knot.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The castle was vibrant and bolstering in activity as the wedding's final preparations were underway. The chapel was directing guests to their seats and the clergy arranged the needed tools for the ceremony. Meanwhile in the royal chambers Princess Rele was being dressed in a stunning long sleeve snowy grown. Her veil touched the floor and her hair was folded into a waterfall braid.

"My Princess you are absolutely beautiful none can match you in this world…" Zero stammered almost crying. Zero and Ethelgyth were to be two of the princess' maids of honor. Ethel pated the winged knight, letting her know it was alright. "No need to shed tears, this is a joyous event." Zero took in a deep breath, "Thank you young Ethel. This is all so overwhelming." Ethel shook her head. "How do you think the princess feels at the moment?"

The maids finished their work on the dress and left Rele a few minutes to compose herself. "Here we go…" Rele said to herself quietly. She offered her hand to Zero and stepped off the stool as Ethel got the bouquet of violet roses. "Are you ready your highness?" Zero asked tentatively. "Yes, I know both Percy and I are ready. I'll see you at the chapel." Rele smiled and soon treaded off with her maids.

Zero had to stay out one because of being a knight and she wanted to see her old friends. Zero waited with her student Guile, Ethel, and her recluse brother Chanse. "Even on a wedding you dare to show in public in a shawl?!" Ethel scolded her twin. "At least it is formal and don't yell I'm right next to you." Guile shot the she gundam a look. "My condolences Guile and for your information sister this robe is a phthalo blue from Tallgeese. In case you are stilling think you're some kind of favorite to him. No, we are equal students to him." Chanse stated and pulled the hood further over his head.

Then a familiar whining and trotting sound alerted Zero and soon heard her name being called. "Hey Zero!" A teenage Shute ran toward the knight as did Captain Gundam. But what came to her faster was a blur of red and yellow. "Zero my friend it has been so long." The gundam samurai said gleefully and hugged the knight. "Bakunetsumaru hello… yes my friend it has been some time since we have spoken to each other." Zero blushed. Guile and the others stared at the stranger with perplexing gazes. Noticing their confusion Zero explained her friends to the students. "It is quite an honor to meet you Captain, I aspire to be like you." Guile said to the blue and white SD gundam.

Ethel took a liking to Bakunetsumaru's horse, she stroked his snout as Entengo neighed. "Uh Zero what's wrong with him the kid in the hoodie?" Shute lifted a brow. Zero explained that Chanse was not like the other knights of Lacroa to be. Mainly due to the fact he didn't want to be a knight in the first place. Chanse was often alone he enjoyed solitary rather than crowds. He desired to be a scholar than a knight. "He spends most of his days writing and reading in different areas of the kingdom. I'm shocked he hasn't gotten lost yet." Zero clarified.

"I must say this chapel is certainly remarkably." Captain said staring up at the spiraling glass windows. "My sensors indicated this building is hundreds of years old."

"You would be correct Captain." Chanse appeared next to him. "This chapel was built a decade into the Lacroain family's reign. And it took seven decades after to complete the chapel structure."

"That is impressive knowledge for one as young as you." Bakunetsumaru overheard. "Have you ever heard the term knowledge is power? True power comes from what you have learned." Chanse said plainly. Then he wrapped the robe over his body further to hide himself. He processed to walk behind an approaching Tallgeese. "I hate to break up the reunion but the wedding is about to begin."

Inside the guests chattered and the choir sang soft notes as the members of the wedding party arranged themselves at the altar. Percy stood on the left hand side while Rele would stand the right. Guile and Tallgeese were beside him as the groom's men. Zero and Ethel waited on the right for the bride. Eventually all became quiet and the choir voices grow high the chapel door open. First through were the flower girl and ring bearer, however as the flower girl trek down the aisle guests started laughing and whispering. "Oh Trevor…" Percy groaned grabbing his face.

It was apparent that no one told the little boy that the flower petals remained on the ground. So Trevor was picking all the ones the flower girl had dropped. "Oh dear." Zero shut her eyes. Guile and Ethel found it the child's ignorance amusing. The children were brought to their parents and the final moment at last came.

The doors opened revealing the princess in dress and veil calmly stepping down the aisle. All the guests stood immediately and bowed as she passed by. When Rele reached the altar Percy helped her on the steps and they turned to face the priest. The guests sat and the choir ceased the priest cleared his throat.

"Welcome one and all, friends, family, and company from Lacroa. We are in glorious time to unite these two in holy matrimony. First who presents this woman to be wed?" The priest said aloud. Then the King of Lacroa stood, "I do for I am her father and I pass her on to the man who shall be her husband." The king kissed Rele on hand and whispered I love you before sitting down. "Thank you your highness." The priest said.

Now it was time for the "I do's" and the ring bonding. "Now do you Perseus Allard Sterling take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through richer or poor, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live in this world?" Percy's was straight but tears were pouring out his eyes. "I do." He said firmly. The priest turned to the princess. "And do you Relejimana Miya du Lacroa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through richer or poor, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live in this world?" Rele smiled and giggled "Yes I-I-I do!"

"Shall the ring bearer come forward please?" Trevor stumble to the altar and handed them to Rele and Percy. The young lord held the princess' hand, "With this ring I'll be too far, your heart shall never be empty, and no matter how dark it may seem I will light the way." Percy vowed deeply. He lifted the veil and they kissed. The entire chapel cheered and clapped and Zero was sobbing.

The festivities began the following hour in the castle's ballroom. The ensemble group played their violins and cellos as couples danced on the glossy wood floor. Guile even asked Ethel to a dance, she eagerly seized his wrist and dragged him off. Captain and Shute sat on the rim of the room watching the party-goers. Shute particularly looked very unhappy, his head rested on his hands bored.

"Is something wrong Shute? Why not go dance or have some refreshments?" Captain offered his human friend. Shute's expression suddenly snapped, "Oh it's not that Captain. It's just I was looking over at Zero and she doesn't seem to be enjoying the party." Shute answered. The pair decided to investigate what was bothering their friend. As they passed the table of appetizers, who at the moment was being devoured by Bakunetsumaru. Zero stood idly staring off into space, "I don't know what her problem is either." The samurai said to them.

Captain drew near Zero, "Is there something bothering you Zero?" He asked cocking his head. But the Lacroa knight said nothing in response. Looking closely the three detected an alarming tension building in Zero's eyes. Bakunetsumaru tried to reach and touch Zero's shoulder in hopes to discover was distressing her. Unexpectedly Zero just ran from her spot and out of the ballroom. Bakunetsumaru was rapidly trailing after her, it was goose chase nearly around the whole castle. When he finally tracked Zero down he saw Zero had led them to the sacred fountains of the waters of life. However the Ark samurai was not aware of the importance of this place.

"Zero? Zero, please we are worried about you. What is making so upset on this day?" Bakunetsumaru cried out to his dear friend. Amongst the dripping and running of the fountains he began to hear heavy sobbing and gasping sounds somewhere in the area. He glanced at corners of the fountains until he found his friend collapsed on ground hysterical.

The samurai fell to his knees, "Zero please what is wrong?" He asked desperately. Against the weeping and coughing, Zero attempted to get the words right. "The p-p-prin-nc-ce-ees-ss-s… N-n-no long-g-ger-er nee-d-d-ds-s me-ee-e…" Bakunetsumaru was baffled. "Zero don't say that! Don't be ridiculous of course the princess needs you!"

"No she doesn't now that she is with Lord Percy she no longer has any use for me." Zero refused to look at him. At first Bakunetsumaru didn't understand what Zero was getting at then he slowly put the pieces together. "Zero that's not… Zero that's completely different from what you're thinking." Bakunetsumaru said pleading. Zero stopped for only a moment and turned to him. "Wha-a-a-at?" The knight stuttered.

Bakunetsumaru helped Zero to her feet, "What do you mean… It's different how?" She wheezed. The Ark warrior gave a heavy sigh, "You protect the princess because it is your duty and you are loyal to the family. Percy vows to protect the princess because he loves her and he'd do anything in his power to do so. Now do you understand Zero?"

"So-ome-what…" Zero shivered and wiped her tears. "Percy protects Rele for reasons of the heart?" She tried to realize. "Yes, yes Zero you got it they're in love and love is an intimate special connection between two beings." Bakunetsumaru specified. Zero had calmed down after a few minutes, "Thank you my friend I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in my emotions." Zero said. "There is no need to apologize sometimes we are unable to control what transpires." Bakunetsumaru reassured.

The atmosphere became very silent and cool as a spring wind gusted by the gundams. "I must say it's been a strange feeling since you were last here. Zero said suddenly. "I mean it's to some extent… your presence here…" Zero was having trouble using the right words to get the point across. Bakunetsumaru came behind and spun her to face him.

"Don't say anything. I'm right here…" The samurai said tenderly. He took Zero's hands in his own. The knight closed her eyes and pressed her head to warrior who held her. Zero's hands leisurely went from Bakunetsumaru's hands to his chest. She felt his beating gun soul below the heavy armor. Then his hands made their way to Zero's shoulders. All at once he felt Zero tremble again up and down her body. "It's okay Zero it's alright I'm here…"

The knight widened her watering eyes and stared at the blazing samurai. "Do you swear?" She sniveled. "I swear on my honor and everything it means to be a gundam…" Bakunetsumaru pledged. Zero then just fell onto him wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

Yet the heart gripping moment was halted unexpectedly as a bright white light rose from the fountains. Bakunetsumaru childish manner kicked in and he began to panic. "Ahh! G-g-g-ghost!" stilling holding Zero with one hand he pulled a sword in the other. "You chicken that is no ghost." Zero said snapping out of the sadness. The glowing orb came toward them it came toward Bakunetsumaru first and it passed through him. As it exited it rose and circled Zero and finally entered her body, but it didn't come out. Confused and dumbfounded there was only one person they could go to who possibly help them.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

"I shall assess your writings tomorrow. When you're done reading that chapter, I'd like to go to bed." Tallgeese told Chanse as he was about to depart. Chanse leaned over the foot of the bed and glanced at an open window. "I wouldn't count on that yet sir." Tallgeese faced in the direction the trainee gazed. Bolting out of the darkness were Zero and Bakunetsumaru sprinting like mad. _What in the name of the rose?_ The white knight thought.

"Tallgeese please we need your help!" Zero scouted. "Zero, where have you been? After the wedding you took off. And why do you need my help?" Tallgeese said trying to figure what Zero was rambling about. "We were standing by these fountains and some bizarre light came…" Bakunetsumaru babbled but was cut off. "Hold it! What fountains?" Tallgeese demanded a clearer explanation. "The sacred fountains of the waters of life." Zero replied.

Tallgeese froze then called to Chanse and then to Zero, "Follow us to the castle library." The four rushed swiftly to the large archive in the castle. The library was lite by massive lanterns and small table candles. "What subject do I need to search?" Chanse peeked under the hood of his grey night cloak. "The Mana crystals and the fountains." The covered gundam jogged into the many shelves of books and scrolls.

"Are you sure he knows what to look for?" Bakunetsumaru asked. "I don't doubt Chanse for a second knowledge is his chosen tool and his mind an equally lethal armament." Tallgeese retorted.

In a mere five minutes Chanse returned carrying an old taupe book. The spine was at least four inches thick and it had many gashes and holes.

They laid the book to a table and brought candles close to read. As Tallgeese flipped the pages tiny puffs of dust fluttered into the air. At a third of the way into the book he stopped and rubbed his finger down the side of the page reading quickly. "Here." He said calmly. "It states what we already know." Bakunetsumaru was confounded. "What do we already know?" Tallgeese groaned. "The Mana crystals are responsible for most life in our kingdom. Great spirits, the forest, and knight gundams." However there was something in the fine detail he missed, it was not part of the main article.

"Wait, it says here that the crystals can develop a will of their own before reaching where they are destined to go. It reads their paths can be altered sometimes…" Tallgeese couldn't finish or he simply refused to. He closed the book and walk to Zero and Bakunetsumaru. But he ordered Chanse to go back to the barracks.

"Zero the spirit within that crystal has chosen you." Tallgeese said tensely. "Chosen me for what?" The winged knight cautiously asked. Tallgeese inhale and spoke, "Motherhood."

* * *

><p>Grappler sat in the fourth floor hall of the Tenchijo Castle. He waited anxiously in front of a larger chamber, the sign on the sliding cloth door read <em><span><strong>Musha Healer<strong>_. The door open as two patients walked out one of them Destroyer Dom and a member of the Kibao Horde. A little gundam girl in turquoise scolded them as they left. "If I catch you two beating each other like that again don't come crawling to aunty for help!"

Grappler couldn't stop himself from laughing a bit at the words the girl said. Then she turned and saw the cobalt robot waiting patiently. "Oh pardon me, please come in the healer will see you in a moment." The girl bowed. Grappler followed her in and she shut the door behind them. "I am Alekimaru can I get you anything?" She inquired politely. "No kid I'm good." Grappler said somewhat agitated.

Alekimaru poked her head into the next door, "Aunty the next patient is ready to see you." The voice that replied was much older but calm and light. "Dear can you be more specific?" The healer said. "One of Genkimaru's guards one of the Dark Axis soldiers." Alekimaru answered. Hearing those words brought a certain string to Grappler's mind.

"Let him in dear." The healer ordered. "Yes Aunty." Alekimaru walked to Grappler and bowed to the one eyed bot and gestured to the open door. "Thanks…" He grumbled under his breath.

After he entered the door was shut to allow privacy. Grappler stared around the room, it was brightly colored had many paintings and ancient writings hanging on the wall. "What can I do for you this day young warrior?" A voice made Grappler jump off the ground. He twisted on a heel to see a gundam older than any he had seen before. Her head crest the shape of a lotus flower, the jewel piece was a jade stone, and she wore rust gold kimono. Her eyes were a gentle shade of orchid. Tiny diamonds dangled from the first trim of her shining crest.

"Greetings, I am Ivyomaru I have been give many titles in my life. Musha healer, wise one of Ark, great healer of all lands, so on and so forth. I prefer knowing one face to face." The old gudman spoke.

"So… You like your patients on first name basis." Grappler muttered nervously. Ivyomaru laughed softly. "Please come sit and tell me what ails you so I may help." She motioned.

She rested on a plush orange pillow as Grappler wrestled to sit on his. She couldn't stand watching his fight with the cushion, "Dear just sit on it eventually it will became comfortable." Ivyomaru said firmly. Grapple dropped on his hid quarters and put his hands in his lap.

"So tell when you began to feel a sickness come upon you Grappler and what are the set of symptoms?" She said. "Well… I'd have to say about a few weeks back. I'd wake up at random points in the nights. I wouldn't have night terrors but I'd be covered in sweat like I was overheating. At first I thought I could just shake it off, but a few days after that I started throwing up in the morning and get what I guessed was a fever. Lastly I'm exhausted during the day when we're patrolling. I can't go two hours without getting tired so fast." Grappler explained the best he could.

Ivyomaru was silent for ten minutes then she stood and walked to the open windows. She looked at Grappler, "I have but question. Is there anyone you particularly stick with during your patrolling?" Grappler rolled his eye and spat, "Yeah not like I want to." She glared at him, "Continue please…" He scratched his neck. "We're all in the same squad it supposed to be three of us. But Dom that idiot is always somewhere else from me and Zapper." This got her attention and she sat down on the pillow.

"What are you saying that tin can gave it to me?!" Grappler accused. Ivyomaru shook her head, "Not exactly, however I know how to answer this." Grappler was all ears. "Say the word lady anything." Ivyomaru sighed. "Have you ever meditated?"

"No but I've heard other people talk about here." The cobalt robot said. "It's very simple to do. Close your eye, relax your muscles, and breathe slowly." He did as she said, let his tension drop, shut his eye, and breathed.

Ivyomaru came and stood behind him to give instructions. "Forget the world around you and listen to the body that holds you. Ask it why it ache and heaves and why you must suffer its repercussions. Search for the source within." The healer's voice was like harmonizing melody.

In Grappler's mind everything was black he clung to the words he heard, _listen to every pulse and every shock they lead to the center… _Finally his mind began to wander floating endlessly in the darkness. Suddenly a faint radiance appeared he followed it and found an unknown place. The place was dim shades of grey and purple then he heard an unmistakable sound. The beating of a heart and it wasn't his either. The deeper he observed the more chaotic his mind became. In the midst of the madness what he was searching for came in his sights.

In the dark confined space a small mass was curled safely untouched from the world beyond. It was clear where the mysterious heart beating was from. And what this mass beneath him was he couldn't accept.

Grappler awake in a scream as if it were a nightmare. He grabbed his head and repeated the same word over and over. "Nononononononononononono…" Ivyomaru was beside him. "Grappler please I can help. But I know you need to take care of something." She stood and saw her niece terrified nonetheless collected. "Alekimaru open both doors please, Grappler has some business to attend to." Ivyomaru said firmly. "Y-Yes Aunty…" The girl replied.

Grappler got to his feet gradually and processed out and into the castle hall. His confusion transformed into raged, he bolted through the castle to the outside. The big zam the defense mech used by Genkimaru and his protection force. Zapper Zaku was among the soldiers on leave from duty. He and Grappler were constantly fighting each other as much as they were the gundam force. It still happened to this day no one knew why the two squad leaders disliked the other. Zapper was usually grumpy and frustrated while Grappler was level headed and occasionally did silly antics. Today on the contrary Grappler had all the reason to be furious at his "partner."

"Here comes Lord Grappler Gouf!" A zako yelled. Little did anyone realize what was boiling in his head. "ZAPPER!" Grappler shrieked. The maroon bot halfway laughing and snarling. "What's wrong Gouf a bug crawl up your tail pipe?" Grapple propelled his black sharp claw at Zapper grazing his face. The older bot fumbled back then got steady. "What the heck has gotten into you Grappler?!" Zapper yelled. "It's what you got into me you TRASH HEAP!"

Grappler pinned Zapper to the ground, the zakos watched on in terror. "What in the world are those doofuses doing down there?" Genkimaru whined glancing down from the big zam. "Whatever they're fighting about the blue one certainly isn't taking anything from the red one." Cobramaru hissed.

"What are you talking about you lunatic?" Zapper struggled to avid Grappler's grid. "I thought you went to the healer?" He stiffened his clutch on Zapper's neck. "Yeah, I did and guess what I found out?!" Grappler countered. "Tell me I'm just dying to know! Literally!" Zapper jeered.

"Grappler stop! Ivyomaru needs you both to come back to the chamber!" Alekimaru beseeched the fighting robots. She had ran out of the castle with tears in her eyes. "Please Grappler she wants to help you…" Alekimaru stood motionless until the two would follow. "I'd advise you go with the child. If the healer is one who told of this, then so she is the only one who can help you now." Bakuhamaru said stepping in. Grappler released his grip on Zapper but seized his forearm and dragged him back into the castle.

Alekimaru placed her hands over her weeping eyes; fortunately Bakuhamaru knelt and comforted the girl. "Shhh child it's over now you acted bravely." Alekimaru embraced the mammoth warrior.

-□[-/\-]■-

"I'm grateful you chose to return. So I could further aid you." Ivyomaru said pacing in her chamber. "And now that you're both here we can decipher how this happened." Grappler was thankful while Zapper was still rubbing the grazed side of his face. "Look lady I don't know Grappler problem is but I doubt…" Zapper was hastily interrupted by a slap by a fan. "You would do well to if you'd listen instead of blather." He growled lowly and edged back.

"Any who, Ivyomaru what exactly is going on I'm incredibly lost." Grappler said. She walked to the windows and opened to a star lit night sky. "There." She pointed to the full moon. Grappler and Zapper were speechless.

"In Ark everything is an opposite of some type. Water and fire. Ground and sky. The sun and the moon. Even the night and day. You two are no different in fact you are the perfect sum of the yin and yang." Ivyomaru spoke. "And what does the moon have to do with us?" Zapper asked.

In our world the moon like the sun is more than an object in the sky it is a supernatural force. It is connected to the land, the tides, and the gun souls of us all. Because of this I believe the moon saw you a living manifestation of the yin and yang." The healer explained.

"But what does that have to with us, I don't get the point?" Grappler said growing irritated. "In nature the differences create a balance. You two did not between one another. In order to make the equal balance that brought this upon the both of you." Ivyomaru said finally.

Zapper's eye got wide and sweat dripped off his head. "What do you mean create a balance?" He said almost not wanting the answer.

Ivyomaru exposed her index and middle finger and placed them over Zapper's chest and then walked to Grappler and did the same. However she moved her fingers down just above his mid-section. Zapper couldn't speak it was if he lost the ability to vocalize. "Now Zapper I know you're not that brainless." Zapper stumbled over and stared at his partner and the healer. "Are you serious?" Ivyomaru stepped out of the room. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Grappler said.

-□[-/\-]■-

"You think just because we spend a few measly nights under the moon means suddenly were compatible! Also why is it my fault?!" The voices of the two ex-Dark Axis soldiers broke the night like a glass vase shattering to the floor. They paced on the tiled roof of the castle.

"It's both our fault you moron weren't you listening? And do you think I honesty wanted this?! I wouldn't have even imagined this in my worst nightmares. Grappler hollered.

"But why us?! Why did it have to be the two of us?!" Zapper demanded an answer.

"That's kind of obvious isn't it you whiner? We never got along! Remember even the commander hated our arguing and nothing got accomplished! Agh… My head…" Grappler screamed back.

"Okay that I get, but is this really how these supernatural forces want to go about?" Zapper grimaced. "Grappler…?" The maroon bot was not getting a response and as he looked over his shoulder he knew why. Grapple was on his knees purging hot fluids from his body.

Zapper shook his head and walked to his cobalt partner. "Is that all normal? I mean does it come with…" Zapper dared to ask. "Yes it's all common with the process… wise guy." Grappler coughed bitterly.

Grappler wiped his mouth piece and sat on the edge of the roof top. Zapper sat next alongside him.

"So how this all going to work exactly?" Zapper said glancing at him. "Well for one no more patrol, have to stay here for seven months." Grappler began. "Geez seven months." Zapper fretted. "For two months in the beginning I can walk and do stuff. But after that strictly bed rest." Zapper scratched his head and chuckled uneasily. "Ha ha sounds like hell for sure…" Grappler himself snickered, "Laugh now because you're gonna be in there with me." Zapper's face shifted to be a pale slate. "Want to give me any warning of what to expect?" Zapper moaned.

"Yeah beware of mood swings, complaining about back pain, and the one you already witnessed. Later on more fatigue, core temp rising, and the weirdest one cravings." He said. "Okay…" Zapper exhaled. "We've screwed up harder things, we can do this…" Grappler gazed delicately at his fellow squad leader and proceeded to lay his sharp claw hand on his shoulder. "We can't capture a gundam to save our lives and you think we can raise a kid?" Grappler said mockingly. Zapper stared back. "I thought you were the level headed one." The maroon bot chuckled again.

In the luminousness of the moon and the pitch black sky the land drifted into silence. "It's real quiet now, everyone's probably asleep. I hope Alekimaru's okay…" Grappler whispered. "Who?" Zapper asked. "The kid who works with the healer and came after us." He said.

Grappler gradually leaned himself against Zapper, "Maybe you should go in and sleep. I mean since you're with child." Zapper teased. "So we're making those jokes now, alright smart guy." Grappler sat up.

As their faces met the usual scowls and pouts were gone, replaced by expressions of calm. Then devoid the need of words their heads gently touched. Their breaths were inaudible and soon Grappler spoke.

"I still hate you…" Zapper's mouth piece made a grin and his left hand moved to Grappler's abdomen. "Not all of me…" The maroon robot sneered. "We'll see…Daddy." Grappler replied.

**Author's Note: I want each story/couple to have their own settings and feelings as you read. Zero and Baku have the mystical romantic theme where the both already have feelings for each other. While Zapper and Grappler have a more generic and comedic theme happening. When I say "generic" I mean stuff we often see in stories involving pregnancy. Also the whole "I hate you" thing going on. I'm not implying its slash just saying I want them to get along. A bromance so to speak. And I love making the moment awkward. Hope you enjoy ;) -Paintedlady out **


	2. Walking and Talking

2 Months later

The sun was above the mountains of Lacroa as the knight Zero poured water into a silver kettle. She warmed it over an open fire stove and acquired a cup from the cupboard. When the kettle screamed with a steamy shout, she removed it from the heat and tipped it into a cream colored teapot. Then stirred in the herbs and sugar and poured it into her small cup. She sipped the warm liquid, then a knocking came to her bedroom door. Zero stood at the window and answered. "Come in." The fine painted wood door flew open and Bakunetsumaru came bursting through. "Zero my love I have returned as promised!" The samurai proclaimed upon entering. "To protect you and our child that's yet to be born!"

Young apprentice Guile waited behind him. "Such bolstering and overwhelming unneeded concern." The apprentice rolled his eyes. "As much as I want to disagree with my trainee he's correct." Zero said softly walking to her fallen spouse. "Bakunetsumaru you needn't worry of me, it hasn't even been that long." Bakunetsumaru got to his feet. "Regardless, I will be here at your side, a Musha Gundam's oath." He swore. Zero tried to avid her eyes but Guile made the moment much more "uncomfortable" than it needed to be. "Actually knight Zero your front is looking a bit rounder…" Guile popped off.

The winged knight's eyes narrowed however left the samurai rather happy. "Guile, what have you really come to tell me?" Zero said irritated. "Tallgeese wishes to speak to you at once. Outside the armory." The green gundam replied. Zero departed immediately with Bakunetsumaru in tow. On the second floor Ethel browsed through the shelves of swords and weapons in the armory while Chanse sat on the pedestal of a statue reading. Tallgeese was outside as Guile said watching for Zero at the same time watching his students.

Soon the winged knight descended the nearby staircase. "Oh Zero there you are, I do hope I'm not giving you any trouble." The white knight inquired. To those who didn't know the full story Tallgeese had been reborn in a sense the princess let him a second chance to prove himself a true knight. Later on Zero came to trust him and Tallgeese's sinister behavior vanished. "No trouble at all, what do you wish to see me for?" Zero said.

The two knights walked a ways to get some privacy from the others. "I don't mean to sound uncouth when I say this Zero… But seeing as how things will change in the imminent months, I was wondering if I should take over teaching Guile and Ethel. Allowing you to supervise Chanse in his studies." Tallgeese suggested.

"I understand where you're coming from and I'll be unable to spar with him as the months linger on." Zero said glancing over at her apprentice. "Not only that, I was thinking it could be a good opportunity for us to get to know the children better." He added.

Zero nodded her head, "I agree when the time arrive. I presume you've told this to Ethel and Chanse?" Tallgeese likewise nodded. "Yes, Ethel was quite happy… Chanse on the other hand…" He paused. "Let's just say Chanse had to bite his tongue on what I had decided." Tallgeese finished.

Then Tallgeese's attention went off his students and landed on a samurai on the staircase. "So how long has he been giving you the run around?" The white knight laughed. "What? Oh! No he's not been so overzealous yet… Thought it's beginning to show." Zero blushed. "Simply shows he cares and he's completely terrified. And knowing the kind of gundam he is, he won't admit it." Tallgeese's sentence trailed away as he noticed Zero's face become apprehensive and tight.

He exhaled realizing who he was talking to and what about, "I'm sorry. How are you holding up? Has it all sunk in and can you fully grasp it?" Zero pushed her hands under her chin and trekked toward the massive stain glass window beside the stairs. "It's… peculiar and so amazing and petrifying all at the exact same time… it's hard to describe." Tallgeese cleared his throat. "Have you told Bakunetsumaru?" Zero turned her head halfway. "No." She inhaled uneasily. "Then you shouldn't be telling me…" Tallgeese gestured to the staircase.

"I'll attend to the children for today while you sort your personal affairs." He whispered and went to gather the students for the day's lessons. Zero stepped leisurely to the stairs and called her blazing samurai. "Zero? What is it what do you need?" Bakunetsumaru hurried to her side. "I just need to discuss somethings with you… Very important things." Bakunetsumaru's eyes focused and his fazek straightened.

She took hold of his right hand, "This is going to take a while." His red helmet touched her silvery visor and countered chuckling. "Then it's good that I've learn to listen…"

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Beyond the gates and spires of the castle and the very bounds of the villages. There were fields of wildflowers and so many colors occupied it like a swelling sea. Lofty green trees were scarce and the blue sky had whimsical cirrus clouds spread wide as one could see. Zero guided Bakunetsumaru purely by memory even so, it had been so long since Zero herself had seen it.

"I am scared Bakunetsumaru of what is to come. I know we have been chosen but we are not ready." Zero confessed. He was quiet for a few seconds then spoke, "And I'd be lying if I was either. We both fear what is to come, however Zero we must have enough faith in ourselves that we are right for this." Bakunetsumaru retorted softly. Zero sat in the grasses and brushed her hand over the flowers. He did the same and faced his love. "Zero both of us aren't ready and like it or not it's happening. We're not kids anymore… Perhaps this is a sign of how much we've grown." Bakunetsumaru enlightened.

Zero gazed at her red samurai smiling, "You're right we have matured through the course of many years. But how can you be sure that we are fit to be parents?"

"Maybe not now Zero nevertheless, when the time comes I believe our instincts will aid us." Bakunetsumaru said.

"Then I have a question for you…" Zero closed her eyes and picked a yellow coreopsis. She turned and looked to Bakunetsumaru and handed him the flower. "What will our child be like?"

Bakunetsumaru looked at the flower and then pulled off a petal, "Our child will be courageous." He let the petal go into the wind then he offered the flower back to Zero. She held the coreopsis and sniffed the fresh aroma, she pulled another petal. "Our child will be kind to all they meet." They repeated it for nearly the entire day, naming traits that their child would have. Nobility, tolerance, strength, a good sense of humor, sympathy, protective, and above all happy.

When the day finally came to an end the two retreated under a tall sycamore to escape to the warmth of the afternoon. "So have you told the princess and her husband about this?" Bakunetsumaru asked as he fixed some flowers in his hands. "Yes, they were rather surprised and enthusiastic about the news." Zero murmured. "That reminds me, princess Rele said she was going to give me a special gift."

As far as Zero could see Bakunetsumaru was about to present his own gift to the knight. "Zero turn around and close your eyes." Zero did as he said and looked away. Bakunetsumaru laid a lovely flower crown atop Zero's head. Zero glanced up at the beautiful handmade accessory, "Oh Baku it's wonderful." The winged knight said gratefully. "I'm pleased I know you like such things. All those times you'd make roses appear on my swords."

Soon the two were reminiscing on old times as warriors and great battles. What truly made them laugh was remembering their ludicrous arguments. The nostalgia had to end when they saw the sun setting in the distance. "We should be leaving for the castle now, Tallgeese will be done with the children's lesson for today." Zero said.

The sky was transforming to a sweet orange, pink, and violet mix. While the fat clouds were like blooms of cotton candy. As they marched on Bakunetsumaru noticed that Zero was becoming very weary. "Zero you look worn and drained from today. You need to return to your chambers." The samurai urged. "I shall rest in my chamber but I must check on my apprentice and receive my gift from the princess." Zero protested. Bakunetsumaru shook his head.

"Then maybe we can have a compromise my love? You obtain the gift from the princess and I check on dear Guile." Zero was too exhausted to disagree and let Bakunetsumaru have his way. He took Zero to the castle entrance then departed to the trainees' barracks. He found them just arriving Guile and Ethel covered in dirt, clearly from close combat. Even Chanse was worked, under his hood one could hear him huffing and coughing. Of course Tallgeese wasn't far behind them. "They did great today Guile really put himself on his limits. Tell Zero she doesn't need to worry still that's not going to stop her." The white knight said.

In the royal chambers of Rele and Percy, Zero waited as the princess was searching through her personal belongings. "Oh here it is…" Rele said. She calmly paced to the knight gundam and opened her hand. "This is a protective charm that has been in my mother's family for many years." Zero was puzzled at this. "Then why my princess are you giving it to me?" The knight asked. "Because it is meant to protect mother and child from dark spirits that may loom." The golden and silver griffin charm was laced around Zero's neck and hung on her chest.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Bakunetsumaru silently slipped into Zero's chambers and shut the door behind him. The sun was gone under the mountains and the stars gleamed in the dark sky. Bakunetsumaru set his swords on a chair in the center of the room and processed to remove the rest of his bulky armor. When he finished with at last taking off his large helmet. He treaded to where Zero slept on the wood canopy frame and drapes that hung down. To the right of the bed, most of Zero's own armor was on a seamstress mannequin.

A candle lamp on the night stool dimly lit her face. The knight was concealed to her shoulders in toasty sheets and a heavy blanket. Bakunetsumaru's eyes softened at the sight of his love so gentle and serene. He lifted the sheets and inched himself onto the bed as quietly as possible. He sneaked his arms around Zero and suddenly she stirred. "Shhh my love, I did not mean to disturb you." The samurai cooed. Instead of a response Bakunetsumaru felt Zero's hand grasps his wanting to hold on. He drifted closer and nuzzled his face to her neck.

The night pressed on tranquilly, the crickets play their melody, the wind made the trees cry, and the stars continued to watch over the kingdom. It seemed almost too peaceful for someone not used to it.

Bakunetsumaru gradually awoke from his placid sleep when the body next to him disappeared. "Uhh… Zero?" He reached out searching the mattress and sheets for his partner. Moments later he forced himself out of the comfort of the bed and explored for his missing lover. However he wouldn't need to look very far. Zero stood at the same window she had stood at the morning before.

Bakunetsumaru moved from the bed and toward Zero, "Zero is everything alright?" He asked cautiously. The winged turned away to face the samurai, she heavily sighed. "Yes Baku I'm fine, merely a bad dream is all." He frowned at that answer. "It doesn't seem like just a simple dream Zero. What is disconcerting your thoughts?" Zero sat back on the rim of the bed and Bakunetsumaru sat beside her. "I saw a storm, a blizzard to which there was no escape. I was or we were alone in the freezing cold trapped. I cried for you to find us but it was too late and my body began to turning to ice. The last thing I could hear was the screeching of the gale wind."

Bakunetsumaru embraced and held her close and kissed her face. "It was only a dream you're awake now." He assured her. "But what is to keep from happening in reality?!" Zero whimpered. "Firstly its spring I don't think snow will be coming anytime soon." Bakunetsumaru said. "True…" Zero mumbled under her breath. She laid back down and covered herself with the sheets. Bakunetsumaru laid beside her, "Zero I swore I would always be there for you. I intend to keep that oath to you."

Their hands intertwined and Zero's eyes still carried uncertainty. Bakunetsumaru lifted the heavy blanket over Zero. It was a good thing to think about, Zero had bad dreams of freezing to death yet her lover was a "blazing" samurai. If were to choose anyone to weather the storm with her it would be him. She impulsively clutched onto him and snuggled as much as she could. Her emotions settled down as the pulse of Bakunetsumaru's gun soul echoed in his chest.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The sun left the whole chamber a blinding mess of bright spots and shadows over objects. The drapes of the bed canopy protected the sleeping pair from the light. Zero's eyes squinted and eventually opened to the morning glow and found Bakunetsumaru right next to her, still asleep. "My darling samurai…" She whispered and then kissed his forehead.

The horrible fantasy that befell her the night before seemed to had gone and faded. _The very thought of me in a blizzard how outlandish I shouldn't so be rash about such things. _Zero stroked Bakunetsumaru's shoulder and head as he breathed softly. _To think all those years ago we'd bicker and brawl on such inane things. Who was the better warrior, who was more graceful, or who had the best swords? _This brought laughter leaking out of her silent mouth.

Soon Bakunetsumaru woke up to the touch of the glowing knight. "Good morning…" He said. Zero's hands wrapped around his face and she kissed him repeatedly. However the intimate moment was interrupted when someone came running in. The gundams looked up to see Ethel holding a serving tray. Her face was as pale as the walls and her eyes nothing but mere dots. Then she went running out of the room run once she saw the two in bed. "Ahhhhhhhh!" The young knight screamed.

"We told you not to go in." The voice of Chanse said. "A closed door is a sign of privacy." The voice of Guile added. "But it wasn't locked!" Ethel argued. "That's not our point!" The two boys retorted. After some further debate they decided to have Ethel politely knock and ask to enter the room. "Knight Zero, Bakunetsumaru may I come in. I apologize for the earlier intrusion." Ethel said shyly.

Zero and Bakunetsumaru arranged themselves on the bed and felt a little embarrassed. "Um yes Ethel you may come in." Zero said. The tawny armor gundam pushed the door open with her back and brought the tray before the two warriors. "I got up at around sunrise and wanted to surprise you both. I went to the kitchen with teacher's permission of course, to make you breakfast…" Ethel turned her head away shamefully. On the tray were two bowls of porridge, sliced apples, fried ham, toast with jam, and two glasses of milk.

Zero pulled Ethel's face back to her, "That was very thoughtful my dear." The knight said. "Enjoy…" She quickly bowed and left the room and shut the door behind her. "Well she certainly is spunky, kind of reminds me of Genkimaru." Bakunetsumaru said.

"Yes she is, very determined in her goals to go so far as a knight." Zero took a bite of the toast. "When she was much younger she would read about the spirits of Lacroa. She always desired to find the forest's unicorn so she could become a great hero like me." The samurai gazed at Zero. "Ethel admires you but is Tallgeese's student." He wondered.

"Yes because she took well to his methods of teaching and Guile want to be my sole apprentice." Zero answered confused. She glared at him _what is he getting at?_ Instead of asking they sat in the bed and ate breakfast.

* * *

><p>The ground in Ark shook as the Big Zam of the Genki Energy Force was returning from their patrolling. Many people in Ark looked forward to seeing the young Musha and his team keeping their homeland safe. One Musha gundam watched from the fourth floor of Tenchijo, with a wareshinobu head piece and four pronged gold crest. The young gundam in turquoise looked on over the radiant world. Her opal head jewel shimmered in the afternoon light, her feet tapped the ground with excitement.<p>

"Aunty! Aunty the Big Zam is here! Zapper Zaku is at last home." Alekimaru shouted to older Musha healer in the next room. Ivyomaru stepped out grasping an iron teapot, "That's good to hear we really need his assistance." She replied. "Okay I'll go get him right away." Alekimaru volunteered. Ivyomaru nodded graciously and the little gundam hurried out of the castle to find Zapper.

When Alekimaru was outside she ran into Genkimaru and his guard Cobramaru. "Hey Aleki you know where Grappler's been the last few months?" He asked. "I'll tell okay but you have to keep it secret." Genkimaru winked wanting to know, "Don't worry it's safe with me." Alekimaru got close and whispered it in his ear. "Grappler's been staying with us." Genkimaru was confused. "Why?" Alekimaru giggled, "It's because he having a baby and its Zapper's!"

Genkimaru's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding." The Musha said in awe. "I highly doubt she is joking. I'm guessing it has something to do with the natural balance of Ark?" Cobramaru hissed lifting a brow. "Exactly, now if you excuse me I must find Zapper san." She said. Cobramaru pointed the area ahead of them. Aleki bowed her head in thanks and went forward to find the maroon bot.

Meanwhile in Tenchijo on the fourth floor Ivyomaru was tending to Grappler, he was resting on a futon. She walked to his side and knelt down holding a cup of hot tea. "How are you feeling now Grappler?" She asked. The exhausted expecting bot sat up and sipped the liquid. "Better, it's slowly going away." Grappler groaned. "Good, then my sage and cotton wood mixture is doing the trick." Ivyomaru said. "The headache should be gone in a matter of hours." He laid back down as Ivyomaru put a wet rag on his forehead.

"By the way Zapper is back Aleki went to get him." She informed. "Like I care if that whiny rust bucket is back." Grappler barked. Ivyomaru shook her head and unfortunate feeling came to mind. "Grappler, you can't do this without him. This child is both halves of you two that's something you need to understand." She said. "Whatever I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

-□[-/\-]■-

Alekimaru stumbled among the swarm of Zakos, she asked the little soldiers where their leader was. "Hello, pardon me can one of you please tell me where Zapper san is?" Her response was given quickly. They yelled that Zapper Zaku was just near the feet of the Big Zam. "Thank you!" She cried to the Zakos and sprinted to find Zapper. Soon enough she spotted him by the Kibao Horde. _Oh thank goodness! _"Zapper san!" She shouted. The maroon bot spun his head and saw the she gundam coming at him. "Hey kid uh… What was your name again?" Zapper stared down at the child. "Alekimaru." She replied happily.

"Okay Alekimaru what do you want?" Zapper said trying to stay patient. "Well now that you have returned Aunty and I need your help." She answered. "Remember Grappler?" Alekimaru folded her arms and cocked her head. Zapper froze up then chuckled nervously to himself "Heh he yeah…" With that said she dragged Zapper into the castle, "Okay okay I'm coming."

Alekimaru slid open the cloth door to Grappler's room but as Zapper was about to enter Ivyomaru stopped him. "He is sleeping now right so be quiet also, you must depose of your weapons immediately. I won't allow them in my vicinity." Zapper was going argue but knowing the Musha woman disobeying her led to painful results. His gatling gun, machine guns, and sharp hand axe. Ivyomaru had a servant come and put the weapons in safe place until further notice. She even investigated Zapper's armor and in his shoulder found tiny missiles and removed his fist spikes.

The last pieces she took off of Zapper were his shoulder spears, "There, you are safe to interact with Grappler when he wakes up." She put the spear pieces in a small box. "Grappler had a headache for a few days now, that's why he's sleeping." Alekimaru told Zapper. He glanced at his partner detecting that some of his armaments had as well been detached. "So what is he wearing if his armor's gone, is he just naked?" Zapper inquired. Alekimaru giggled, "No he's wearing a kimono like me and Aunty. Aunty bought him a Persian blue kimono, its seaming detail are sharks. When Aunty gave it to him he actually really liked it." Zapper looked at when she said a word he didn't know.

"The seams are what?" Zapper's eye bugged. "Sharks they're a hunter that's lives in the sea. They have pointed tails and daggers for teeth. A lot of legends say they're dangerous but me and my brother have encountered some and their very mysterious creatures. But they're not dangerous or at least what I've seen." Alekimaru finished.

"Not to interrupt your little chat but you're going let her talk you death Zapper." Grappler grunted waking up. "I'm hoping you slept well." Ivyomaru said. He nodded, "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, that tea of yours really did the job." Grappler sat up and faced Zapper. "Hey." Grappler said to him. "Hey…Gouf." Zapper replied awkwardly.

Seeing as how the moment was becoming uncomfortable between the two Ivyomaru cleared her throat. "Uh… Alekimaru it's almost noon perhaps you and Zapper could go down to the kitchen and make Grappler lunch." Alekimaru jumped at the chance while Zapper's face about fell to the floor and Grappler was smiling to each end of his mouth piece.

"Of course Aunty, come on Zapper son I can show you how to cook all kinds of dishes!" Alekimaru snatched Zapper by his wrist and dashed to the second floor kitchen. "Whoa, whoa kid slow down I can only go so fast." The maroon bot muttered.

"Oops sorry got ahead of myself, anyway Grappler wrote down what he wanted, but he couldn't keep anything down because of the headache." Alekimaru started and then saw Zapper ignoring her talking. "You and Grappler don't like each other do you?" She mumbled. "That's not too hard to figure out squirt." Zapper growled.

"I understand you two aren't friends but what I don't understand is why you don't like him." Alekimaru inched back. Zapper hands twisted into fists, "There are just some people you can't like in this world okay? Gouf and I don't get along most of the time get it?! It's not fun having a constant reminder of your past."

Alekimaru turned away with a heavy expression on her face. "I know that feeling all too well Zapper san…"

"We should probably begin otherwise Aunty might to wonder what we're doing." Alekimaru said breaking the silence. Zapper relaxed and inhaled, "Okay just show me what we've got to do."

-□[-/\-]■-

"We're to start with the soba noodles in pork broth." Alekimaru pulled a large cooking pot from the bottom cabinet. Then a wooden cutting board from the upper drawer. She processed to another cabinet and got a grabbed a lump of buckwheat dough. "Here, you get the other ingredients while I roll the dough." She said to Zapper. "We need carrots, onions, tofu, miso powder, and kelp." She handed him a piece of paper that had the ingredients and pictures so he wouldn't get confused. Zapper went searching through the kitchen the miso was easy enough it was in a small labeled carton.

Eventually he found the rest and placed them on the counter across from Alekimaru. "Thank you." She said not looking up from her work. "The dough is flat now, we can slice into individual folds." Alekimaru reached into a ceramic cup and got a knife. This made Zapper very tense, "Are you sure you should be handling that?" Zapper cringed. Alekimaru stared at him blankly and flipped the metal end of the knife to her hand. "Do you want to cut the soba then?" She offered Zapper the knife.

Zapper took the knife grip, "Soba is made into noodles so you need to slice the dough thin." Zapper stood in her place absolutely clueless as how to cook. "Uhh… How thin do you want it?" Alekimaru shook her head, "Cut it half the width of your finger tip." She replied holding up her index finger. "The song was meant to remind us of much to cut and not to cut our fingers."

It helped him somewhat with Zapper working on the soba Alekimaru could get started on the miso soup. He carefully shared the gray dough into strains and followed the list's instructions and lit the fire under the pot. When the water came to a boil he dropped the fresh soba noodles in. "They cook real fast in just a minute then you can rinse them. After that you can do the pork broth." Alekimaru spoke up. Once the noodles were done he cooled them in fresh water and scoped them in a bowl. Making the broth was much simpler, Alekimaru partially cook a pork rib and drained the juicy from the frying pan. The kitchen was chockfull of the steaming soup; Alekimaru slipped a taste to check. "Perfect." She said and ladled it in a covered bowl.

"Alright next sweet tofu rolls and we're going to need rice for that." She pointed a shelve that taller than her or Zapper. Luckily the daddy to be bot had an idea, which was to put Alekimaru on his shoulders and have her get the rice sack. Suffice to say the little Musha gundam didn't like where it was going. "Okay just stand still and I think I can grab it…" Alekimaru muttered while on Zapper's shoulders. They wobbled back and forth as she reached for the sack.

"Grrrr… Any closer kid?" Zapper said. "I'm at the edge, could try pushing me a bit higher?" Zapper groaned and forced himself on his toes. When Alekimaru was at last able to reach the sack, Zapper's feet gave out sending them plummeting to the floor. Along with a full bag of corn flour flying open on top of them. "I'm guessing that's not rice…" Zapper moaned. "Not even close you nimrod." Alekimaru snorted. She wiped her face of the flour, "Well at least we can see the rice now." They tried once more and succeeded Aleki had the sack in hand. Zapper glanced around at the mess they had made, "Um… Should we clean this up?" Aleki said to leave it until after they were done cooking. She cleaned the rice and let it sit in a pot of hot water.

"This next part is probably the easiest we cut the tofu in fourths and boil them." Alekimaru informed. Zapper took the responsibility of cut and handing the ingredients to Alekimaru. As the tofu soaked she added sugar, soy sauce, and cooking sake. After tofu had absorbed the favor from the stewing she drained it and the rice with it. Alekimaru used the tip of the knife to open the tofu and push the rice inside. Then she sealed it with a honey glaze.

"Good last one to do is the fried prawn and it's my favorite one!" Alekimaru smiled. _Thank goodness _Zapper thought to himself. Out of a large net outside the kitchen Alekimaru picked the fattest and longest prawn she could find. They peeled the rough shell like skin off the crustaceans and smothered them in an egg batter. The slippery prawns were rolled in flour which was not in short supply. The final coating for the prawns were bread crumbs and be fired in the scolding oil. Knowing how fast the oil burned Alekimaru checked the prawns every few minutes.

-□[-/\-]■-

"Hooray all the meals are finished!" Alekimaru clapped gazing at the yummy dishes her and Zapper made. Zapper on the other hand was staring at the disaster of a kitchen. "Yeah well… Same can't be said for this…" He grumbled. Alekimaru sighed, "Okay you take care of the mop and I'll…" She began to say. "Way ahead of you." Zapper said interrupting her. Anyhow she got a cloth and a wooden bucket to clear the counter while Zapper got the floor.

Alekimaru was rather impressed by Zapper need to be sanitary. The flour cleaned up was fast and allowed them to wash the pots and pans. Alekimaru washed and Zapper dried them, Aleki moved swiftly through the kitchen to put the pots back. "There done, now let's get this food to Grappler, hopefully he hasn't thrown another fit." Alekimaru laughed.

She organized the four meals onto two trays one for each of them to carry. She carried the miso soup and soba noodles and had Zapper carry the tofu rolls and the fried prawn. Her hands were much steadier when it came to food. And she could tell Zapper was having some troubling going up the stairs while balancing the tray. _Really? _Alekimaru thought. _He can haul around a bunch of guns and yet has a problem holding a dinner tray? _As they reached the top of the staircase on the fourth floor Alekimaru called for her Aunty to open the cloth door to the room.

Ivyomaru slid the door open, "Fine job Alekimaru you and Zapper did well cooking. Why do you smell like corn flour?" The older gundam asked. "We had an accident but I swear we cleaned it before coming up." Alekimaru said nervously. "I believe you dear no worries." Ivyomaru said kissing her on the forehead. They placed the trays on a table in front of Grappler as he sat on his futon. "I hope you enjoy Grappler." Alekimaru bowed to him.

"Yeah thanks Aleki it uh… looks nice." Grappler replied. Alekimaru and Ivyomaru left the two in privacy, "Come dear let's go send time with your brother Bakuhamaru. We haven't seen him in months." Zapper watched them leave and shut the doors behind them.

"I'm surprised at you Zapper." Grappler snickered. "Humph at what?" The older bot groaned. "That this stuff came out as decent as is. But I would've expected worse if Aleki hadn't helped you."

Zapper rolled his eye, he frankly didn't care what Grappler thought. While Grappler ate Zapper walked to the windows and saw a peculiar sight. Alekimaru, Ivyomaru, and Bakuhamaru who she claimed to be her brother they were going down a wildly lit road. It had yellow and red lanterns streaming from stands and wooden hunts. "What's going on down there?" Zapper said. "Slurp… Down where?" Grappler asked swallowing a mouthful of soba noodles.

"On the roadside there's whole bunch bright lights and people everywhere." Zapper responded trekking back to his partner. Grappler wiped his mouth, "That's the street fair. It comes by every so often for the community to have fun. That's all Aleki had been talking about for the past few weeks. Her older brother is the leader of the Kibao Horde." Zapper could understand why she had been so anxious. "So it's not just that I leave it's that her brother leave too." Then he remembered that day months back when Alekimaru ran out crying trying to help them.

During the entire remainder of the night Zapper observe the events of the street fair from the room. Instead of interacting with Grappler as Ivyomaru had already made clear. Of course for their sakes being as far away from each other as possible was preferable. It was actually pretty interesting for the ex-Dark Axis soldier to look upon such a joyous establishment and not have to urge to destroy it. "Are you going to stare out that window all night?" Grappler shouted suddenly. Zapper frowned and recanted, "You going to keep lying in that bed?"

In a flash Grappler throw the blanket off himself and stood up and Zapper could see the Persian blue Kimono he was wearing. "Happy now?" He growled folding his arms.

Zapper chortled to himself, "So how was my cooking?" He said ignoring Grappler's pervious inquiry. "Okay, but you had help next you won't be so lucky." He ambled to another part of the room. On the street below Alekimaru was incredulous with pure happiness in the presence of her brother. Bakuhamaru was a gentle giant putting his sister in his arms and lifting her into the festive atmosphere. "Look brother the bottle toss do that one!" Alekimaru proclaimed.

Despite the sounds Zapper could hear the siblings perfectly in the crowds of people. "If I do well enough I can win you a prize. Which one do you want me to win?" Bakuhamaru said spying over the wall of stuffed toys. Aleki glimpsed at them for a moment or so and point to one. "The silly jungle snake, his tongue is sticking out." Bakuhamaru nodded and the attendant set the game.

"She must be having a lot of fun down there." Grappler said getting a cup of tea. "Yeah, I think she is…" Zapper said to himself. "You know Zapper it's not just you that leave it's her brother too." Zapper skimmed at Alekimaru and her brother again, he had never considered that before. Of all things needing to be considered was the relation between Zapper and Grappler.

The maroon bot stepped away from the window and sat by Grappler. The older squad leader deeply sighed, "Still can't believe this any of this is actually happening…" He stared at Grappler. "Yeah how do you think I feel, I'm the one carrying the thing." Grappler replied bitterly.

"It's not a thing Gouf it's our kid!" Zapper yelled. "You're one to talk! You don't even listen to Ivyomaru when she tries to help!" Grappler shouted back. His hand tightened on the cup to the point it was cracking. "Well maybe after all those fan slaps to the head I'm… I'm finally thinking straight." He said standing. Then the sound of glass smashing silenced him.

"Thinking straight?! You NEVER think straight or anything out! You think you're having a hard time dealing with this? I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" Grappler shrieked.

He ran to another area of the room and slammed the cloth frame door shut. There wasn't much Zapper could do except listen the sulking hidden by a line fabric. Frustrated and obscured the maroon soldier screamed and stomped through the shadowy halls of the fourth floor.

His metal fingers dug dents into his skull as his grip intensified. He crashed his face in the bamboo walls, they crumbled when he heaved himself away. Everything inside was betraying him, his mind, his own will. He was at war with himself, a war not easily won…

Gradually he came to collapse on the floor sobbing in anguish and confusion. To Zapper the world had turned black and became a soundless void. Alone. He truly believed he suffered this verdict alone. The eyes of the past passing their judgment as he writhed, yet the eyes that were gazing upon him now were cold in their tracks.

-□[-/\-]■-

Alekimaru and her kin had returned from the fair, she expressed great appreciation to her brother for winning a stuffed sea turtle. Bakuhamaru had apologized for not getting the prize she desired but Alekimaru simply cared that her brother tired. The only thing the young Musha awaited when she arrived home was a warm futon. She hardly imagined finding a "mighty" warrior on the ground hysterical. She paced forward slowly and leaned over the quivering bot. "Zapper san?"

His face revolved to her's then he suddenly got to his knees, his entire being was shuddering. Ivyomaru stooped and cautiously laid a hand to his face. Zapper didn't make any signs of abjection to her action. Soon her attention went to the left hand room and heard weeping echoing there.

Ivyomaru glared at her niece and nephew, "I want you children to get to your rooms." The two walked ahead in the halls.

The old Musha know what had transpired amid the two feuding soldiers and it was not something she could fix by mere words. Only they could fix this world of black and white they had conjured and attempt to find the gray.

"This is not my battle Zapper. You must learn to solve this problem on your own…" With that said Ivyomaru departed from the sight of the robot.

Zapper composed himself after several minutes and got to his feet. There was so much rushing through him, he didn't know how to remove it. He needed to talk to someone anyone who would listen to him pour out his soul. Prior to these events he knew one person would be willing to hear him. Alekimaru could consul one who came to her and she was his only option.

Zapper held his heavy body against the wall as he walked toward the young gundam's chambers. But when he approached the door, something halted him and for once he listened.

"_Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo_

_Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de! _

_Dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita…_

_3, 25, 15, 21, 23, 1… Aaaaaaaahhhhh!_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa_

_Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko…"_

Zapper pried his fingers into door and slid it open, "Aleki… Can I talk to you for a minute?" The wearily bot asked. "Come in Zapper san." She said. The girl's room glowed with the soft light of candles. The walls painted pink and paper animals hung on strings on the ceiling. Her futon remained untouched, the toy animals placed neatly atop it. The sea turtle its newest member.

He at last saw her sitting on a small balcony her back to him, her head to the starry sky. Her hand creped to the space beside, motioning for Zapper to join. The maroon fighter inched onward and slumped down next to the girl. The light of the waning gibbous illuminated the darkness on the faces of the two.

"What you said before about being constantly reminded of your past. You didn't like… Made me think of my own past…" Alekimaru uttered in a hush tone.

"Me and my brother were born in a village somewhere amongst the mountains and great forest. It was well hidden, quiet and peaceful. One day bandits came, stealing whatever they thought useful. They started lighting houses on fire and ripping people from their families. My parents told my brother to take me and flee the village and into the forest. We waited for hours until we figured it was safe to go back. But all we found were smoking ashy remains of our homes. Some of us survived by either running or playing dead.

Days later people of other villages got the news and gave us shelter. Then weeks passed and we met the long lost aunt our father spoke of every so often. Of course she was a stranger to us but she was the only family we had left…"

A chilly breeze went by as the Musha girl ended her sad tale. Then she turned her solemn face to the disgruntled Zapper Zaku. "The past isn't easy to handle Zapper san, I may be a child but I'm not stupid." She hissed. Zapper managed to lift his hand onto Aleki's shoulder. "I wasn't gonna say that. You're one of the smartest people I know and that's saying a lot." She glanced at him again then pulled away. "They say I was born with an old soul. Wiser beyond my years, not that I like to brag." She lightly laughed.

"What I trying to say is while the past is lingering the future is hovering in the next day. We can't let it stop us we must press on." She said. "I know and it's not working…" Zapper replied. Alekimaru moved her hand to his. "You don't have to do it alone. If you can't trek on we will carry you…" Alekimaru said compassionately.

Unexpectedly she embraced Zapper leaping off her seat into his chest. Eventually she let go, "You're not a bad guy Zapper Zaku, try to remember that please." He was flabbergasted not by what she had said but what she had done. A hug. A hug was never expressed in the world of the Dark Axis nor was any kind of affection. And of all beings to show it to him a blasted gundam.

A small sincere smile founds its way onto Zapper's mouth piece, "Goodnight Alekimaru." He whispered. He exited the girl's room feeling at ease however now he'd have to make his partner have the same reassurance.

Zapper inhaled and exhaled as he stood at Grappler's door, he skidded the cloth door aside. The moon light infested the room in shadows. Grappler sat on his futon staring out the bright window his right hand wrapped in bandages. "Hey Gouf…" He stammered. "Hi zipper…" A joke Grappler had for his fellow squad leader. "Can… Can we talk?" Zapper asked hesitantly. "If you want to." He replied flatly.

Zapper rested near the cobalt robot, "Look I'm… I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate jerk and you're right I wasn't thinking." Zapper said. "I'm sorry too I totally flew the coop. It's the hormonal stuff I can go from happy to freaking crazy in about five seconds." Grappler seeked to hide his wounded hand. It's strange… So strange to fathom that another life is growing inside me. To some extent it scares me… He stopped momentarily. "No, it really scares me." The cobalt soldier confessed.

Zapper placed his arm over Grappler's left shoulder, the terrified bot gazed at him. "You think I'm not scared Gouf? I'm petrified I'm just good at hiding it." Zapper side smirked. Grappler snorted and chuckled a bit at the remark. "You were quite the actor during the dimension traveling. But you ever pull that plant loving malarkey again, I will hurt you." Grappler said. "Heh deal." Zapper retorted.

The air in the room had been cleansed and balance seemed to be finding its way. To be in each other's company no longer bothered them. It appeared as if they were finally on mutual ground. And they shared it purely staring at the waning gibbous moon's light. It reminded the two of the home they once knew, a murky endless void. Yet in its skies it had moons that would shape and faint as any moon would. It was a cold but comforting thought for them to keep in mind.

"Thanks Zapper…" The young squad leader said standing. "You're welcome." The older bot smiled. As Zapper went to leave for the night Grappler had one last thing to say. "And Zapper just so you know I don't hate you… or at least not all of you." He placed his sharp claw over his abdomen. Zapper laughed under his breath, "Guess that makes two of us then."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The song Alekimaru was singing<strong> **was chouwa oto by Kokia a Japanese Artist, I figured it seemed appropriate. To be honest I think I like writing about Zapper and Grappler more than Zero and Baku. I don't know maybe because the villains are more interesting? Enjoy and please review! :D -PaintedLady **


	3. Lover's fears and tender tears

4 Months

Summer was settling nicely in Lacroa and its people were in full swing to enjoy it while it lasted. The forests were bright green and the sun shrouded itself in the cumulus clouds. Rains would arrive every now and then to wet the land and show off its frightening skills. Children played on the stone roads tossing marbles and chalk hopscotch. The adults did chores cleaning the home, growing crops, cooking meals, and caring for the family. Markets were selling fresh produce and fish caught in the rivers. The town was abuzz with chatter and horse drawn carriages in the streets.

In the castle the floors were much quieter the princess and prince had gone for a picnic. All the windows had been opened so the usual breezes could pass through. Birds sang in the high branches of the pine trees and ants run up and down the trunk. A voice in the second floor sitting room was reading aloud. Two figures sat on a couch one held an old book and other listened. The figures in question were gundams one red with brown eyes and the other blue. The blue one had a bulging abdomen and wore an azure dress.

"The girl ran and ran as her father told her and even as her legs became weary she ran on. She remembered her father's words; _courage is not the strength to go on but rather to go on when you have no strength._ She ran faster as she heard her father's voice. Her legs carried far beyond her house, into the forest, and finally collapsed from exhaustion in a field of grain." Bakunetsumaru said as his hand was placed on Zero's pregnant belly.

"That was a beautiful story Baku thank you for bringing it." Zero said propping her head on her hand. "In Ark they say the child can hear you even within the confines of the womb. I had read this story when I was young so I wanted to pass it on to ours." The samurai smiled. "I too read fairytales to the child when it becomes restless at night." Zero replied. "A great lifetime of change awaits us." Bakunetsumaru kissed the knight's forehead. "A change I truly believe we can uphold together. Baku I can't wait to meet our child, maybe it shall have your eyes?" Zero inquired playfully. "Perhaps… And the child could have your humorous personality?" He said. Zero glared at him, "What does that mean by a humorous personality?" Bakunetsumaru had to explain before Zero took the comment as an insult. "No…No What I meant was laughed like you and find things funny like you do!" Zero was content with the answer and nodded.

"Well just hope our child isn't as blindsided as you are Bakunetsumaru." Zero teased. "I am not blindsided! I am merely… Blunt on occasion…" He retorted confidently. "If that is the case then instead our child will have you great passion for justice as you do." Zero corrected. He became overjoyed, "Yes one to share my love of honor and justice for all." He cried proudly. "Of course thought we can only guess at this point. All that we know will be different how we talk, how we think, and how we act." Zero glanced at her midsection and folded her hands over it. Baku knelt down put his hands over Zero's and kissed her rounded abdomen. "We will love this child and nurture it that's what matters most." The noble Musha gundam cooed to his lover. Zero leaned forward to hug Baku's head, "I know my love and in the time that has passed I know I am ready." Bakunetsumaru sat back on the couch, "Which brings me to my next question. Have you thought about any names yet?" He asked. "Yes I've picked several, Colton, Asher, or Wyatt if it's a boy. And if a girl Beverly, Fay, Hazel, or Rosalie." Zero said. Baku smile and took her hands and smiled, "Rosalie I adore that name and Asher too they're perfect!"

As the two gundams continued to discuss one of the castle maid can to inform Zero. "Please pardon my intrusion dear knight, but your bath is ready." The brunette woman bowed. This concept confused Bakunetsumaru. "A bath?" Zero removed herself from the couch. "Yes, it's important to say clean and healthy when carrying a child. I've been bathing every few days since the castle midwife last checked me." The knight offered her hand to the samurai, "Care to accompany me?" They walked to the lavatory it had a large open vanity room, cotton towels, and a marble claw foot tub. The water steamed and sparkled with mineral soap beads. Baku helped Zero take off the dress and armor and into the bath tub. Zero laid back at the larger end of the bath and submerged the rest of her body. "It must feel good it get off your feet." Bakunetsumaru sat on stool beside the tub. He dangled his fingers in the water, "It is soothing to feel all the days burdens disappear." Zero pointed to a sponge on the vanity counter. Baku quickly grabbed and handed it to her. She soaked it in water and rubbed with soap, she lathered it over her arms and face.

"Here let me help…" Bakunetsumaru wet a rag and ran it down Zero's back. Eventually Zero stopped and just laid in the tub and her Ark samurai wiped her body. He cleaned each extremity on her body with care, every curve, every edge. Zero was greatly shocked the focus Bakunetsumaru had in this moment she had only witnessed when he was in the midst of battle. She closed her eyes; _He certainly is a gentleman agile and a gentle caress._ Soon the warm moist rag came to a cheek and rotated between her face and neck. The knight remained silent as the Musha gundam indulged her in the modest pleasure. When he finished Zero waved her index finger to draw him near. Abruptly she smacked the water and made Baku almost fall over backwards. "Oh! Hey! Zero stop it!" He yelled while being bombarded. The knight just laughed and persisted to splash the Ark gundam. But Baku wasn't about to lose he seized a pail of cold water and flung it in Zero's direction.

Water flew everywhere hitting the mirrors, walls, floor, and even the hallway. However it was also a hazard Bakunetsumaru could easily slip and hurt himself on hard marble surroundings. Zero soon enough called a truce and got out to dry herself and the rest of the room. She draped her body in a silk robe but she froze, Bakunetsumaru quickly saw this. "Zero what's wrong?" She turned to him smiling, "The baby kicked." As Baku reached out she guided his hand to her spot where the child kicked. Beneath the layer of her metal skin Baku could feel the unborn child move within. "That is… I almost can't believe but it's happening." The samurai stammered.

Zero gazed up at him and placed her hands on his face, "Yet here we are…" She whispered. Then Bakunetsumaru got an excited expression, "Oh that reminds me wait here!" He sprinted off somewhere. Zero went after him a ways, "Baku where are you going?" However he was out of sight before the question was heard.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Eventually when Bakunetsumaru did return he was nearly jumping off the floor and tripping himself. Zero obviously demanded an explanation for his prior running away. His only answer to her was to follow him up to the third floor. After some convincing and eye rolling Zero finally agreed and they headed onward. When on the third floor the Ark samurai took his lover's hand and told her to shut her eyes. "What are you planning Bakunetsumaru?" Zero grumbled. "Well you should know it wasn't just my planning that occurred." He said. Seconds later Baku had Zero stop and told her to open her eyes. And when she saw what was before her, she was speechless.

In front of her was a stunning nursery and the young knights to be waiting to greet her. "You all… You four did all this?" Zero coughed practically crying. "Yes and Tallgeese but he didn't want to be a part of the big surprise." Ethel said cheerily. "Please knight Zero, do not shred tears on such a day of joy." Chanse said offering her a handkerchief. "Thank you…" She took it and wiped her tears. Guile stepped to his teacher, "Ready to look around?" He asked. Zero nodded humbly and paced through the quaint room. The crib was crafted from white birch trees and tiny vines twisted on the pillar legs. The head board was craved with Lacroain symbols and a soft cushion was sewn on. The pillows and blankets were embroidered with images of nature and the castle. Atop the crib was mobile as Zero touched it the four arms on a ring began to spin. The very creatures on the mobile's arms were the great spirits of Lacroa. The griffin, phoenix, jörmungandr, and unicorn. What Zero didn't notice immediately was the spirit hanging in the center, the Great Feather Dragon. Fenn. This truly was heartfelt to the knight, knowing that Fenn was the key the saving the kingdom long ago. This was a special place to put him.

On the left side of the room was a changing table it had six drawers. They held bottles, diapers, formula, tissues, and pacifiers. On a wall it had a shelf with many books of stories and fairytales. Also it had plush animal toys and fluffy pillows. On the right side of the room was an ivy rocking chair. The windows were decorated with satin curtains and royal violet rose patterns. "Its beautiful thank you all so much." Zero smiled to the apprentices. "We traveled the village town to found to things for the nursery. I went to a wood crafter to pick a rocking chair that would match the room." Ethel stated.

"I looked at the market venders and came across the toys there." Guile said. Chanse stood beside Guile and pulled up his hood. "Tallgeese and I departed to a blacksmith to construct the mobile and the spirits charms. Everything was handled by Bakunetsumaru; it was his idea in the first place." Chanse said. Zero turned to the Musha gundam, "This was your idea?" She asked. "Well partly… The kids helped push the idea along." Baku blushed. However one thing still stumped Zero, why didn't Tallgeese come to the surprise?

"Where is Tallgeese?" Zero inquired staring at the Ethel and Chanse. The twins glanced at each other and then back at Zero. "He's at the cathedral, in a secret chamber." Ethel said first. "A room behind all the mosaics and stain glass on the upper levels." Chanse ended. She hurried out of the room. There was no reason for Bakunetsumaru to follow he knew what she was doing.

As Zero left the castle the day had already become afternoon the sun had its gold tone and the sky was starting to fade. Thankfully the cathedral wasn't too far just a few minutes' walk to reach it. The hidden chamber the twins spoke of was no real secret in fact it was public knowledge. When the stain glass needed to be cleaned or replaced workers came to these rooms and removed them. Zero walked the dusty and spider web ridden old stairs that led to the said rooms. Inside the color lit kaleidoscope Zero saw the once tempest knight standing the ray of light and reflection of the stain glass. It was apparent he was here for a purpose that Zero had yet to solve. "Tallgeese…"

The white knight lifted his head but did not face her, "Hello Zero… So the children told where I was? Too easy to guess honestly…" He fumbled in his speech. "Why weren't you at the revealing of the nursery? The children said you helped them in setting it and some of the ideas." Zero stepped forward near Tallgeese and waited anxiously for him to answer. "It wasn't my place to be." He finally turned to face her. "Your child is true knight gundam, while I'm nothing but a monster who attempted to be one through brute force and evil power." Tallgeese said disgraced. "That may be true but that is the past now Tallgeese." Zero argued. "You were a puppet for darkness and fell to temptation. Nevertheless in the end you knew what it meant to be a knight. That is why the princess and I gave you this second chance."

"Still the same cannot be said the great spirits the others may have forgiven my actions, but I know the griffin could never forgive me for the suffering I forced upon it." Tallgeese reminisced. Zero put a hand on his left shoulder, "That is past Tallgeese the future is what is important now." Zero pleaded. "Ethel and Chanse are not just your students and you're not just their teacher. You're an inspiration to them, you're the one they look to when have problems or questions." Zero even dared to take it a step further.

"You're almost like a father to them Tallgeese." This stopped him entirely. "You're the only one they have ever known and the first." He faced the winged knight. "I know." He replied. "I must ask Zero did you come all this way to berate me." Tallgeese said finally. "No I came here for something more important to ask you… I want you to the godfather to my child." She said firmly. This shocked Tallgeese the breath was taken out of him. "The…G-Godfather." He stammered. "Have you and Bakunetsumaru talked about this?" Zero nodded, "Yes and we decided that you are the best choice for it."

"But Zero why not someone else?" Tallgeese protested. "There is no one else Tallgeese aside from me you're the only one who knows the old ways and I trust you." Zero concluded. Then the white knight knelt and lowered his head. Zero placed her hand over his head and he spoke. "I swear on my life a knight gundam, I shall watch over and protect the child." He proclaimed. Although it was not official it was good enough for Zero to hear the words for herself. "Thank you Tallgeese." The white knight rose and headed toward the stairs Zero close behind. "Where are you going now?" She asked. "Back to the castle, your little surprise isn't done yet. The students have one more left to show you." Tallgeese smirked.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The students were grateful that their teacher had returned. Ethel even went as far as to jump into Tallgeese's arms for a hug. He didn't mind the girl's enthusiasm it was normal behavior for her. Once everyone was in the room Guile and Chanse stood in front of the room and called for attention. "If you're all ready we can begin the second part of the surprise." Guile smiled at Chanse. The cloaked gundam held several books in his grasp, books of heritage and magic powers. "I thought it would be fun we could try to guess the type of magic your baby will after it's born." Chanse said opening a book on the center table in Zero's quarters. "From what we already know Bakunetsumaru has the power of fire and Zero has the magical abilities of any knight of Lacroa." Guile explained.

"And also an individual's own powers are determined by the magical legacy of one's family." Chanse added sharply. "So we can guess by charting your powers and seeing what kind of powers your child might have." Ethel squealed. Tallgeese took a seat next to Chanse and they scrolled the pages of the ancient texts. "One way to look at this is because Mana dwells in all living things, we can say Zero has the power of nature. Summoning great forces and making roses appear out of nowhere." Tallgeese said. "Combine that with the fire skills of the Ark samurai… we can find two possibilities." Chanse began. "One the nature fragment could feed the fire and the child would be born with incredible fire abilities. While the second the nature fragment would be destroyed by the fire leaving the child with the power over earth." Chanse finished.

Both theories were interesting, Baku would clearly be thrilled to teach his child the ways of an Ark gundam and of flames. Whilst the earth would be new for all of them to learn, as Zero put it the child could be "stubborn" to teach. However there was more guessing to come as the students read on. Soon Ethel came about an idea of her own, "What if Zero's powers are merely neutral?" In logic she did have a point. "If Mana dwells in all things wouldn't that be more than just plants or nature itself? I think that and please take no offense my knight, but I don't think Zero's power matter." Ethel remarked. "I can understand what she's getting at." Chanse said. "She just can't find the right words." Ethel nodded thanking her brother.

Guile took one of the other books and searched through it himself. "I think Ethel might be onto something else…" The green gundam said suddenly. "What do you mean Guile?" She asked rushing to his side. "Well what you said about Zero's powers being neutral that was part of it. And from what I'm reading in this manuscript but it also mentions that the neutral abilities act as an 'opposite reflection' philosophy." He read. Ethel stared cluelessly at him not understanding what he said. "The philosophy states that there is an opposite to everything in the kingdom."

"So that would mean it shows the outcomes to the power of the parent with a certain element." Chanse said. "This applies in all things in Lacroa. Such as wind blowing but there will be something going against. No matter how hard it goes you continue to persist." Guile was onto something for sure, there were just a few more things he had to see if his suspicions were correct. "Knight Zero isn't it true that when you sleep or just during the day, you always seem cold. At night you put all the blankets on yourself in efforts to stay warm?" Guile queried. Zero answered, "Yes, since we learned of the child my body has become very cold even though it is summer."

Guile pondered a moment more his fingers tapping his chin as thought. "Zero's power is neutral, Bakunetsumaru is fire. And if Zero is having sensations of cold throughout the day…" Guile took in a deep breath and released it. "Ice… The child will have the power of ice." He answered at last.

Zero and Bakunetsumaru gawked at one another in sear shock. "Ice are you absolutely positive?! Baku shouted somewhat refusing to believe it. "He is and so am I, everything fits exactly as he said it." Tallgeese entered the conversation. "Looks like someone could be better than you hmm…" Ethel teased her brother. "Whatever, it's not a competition sister." Chanse spat in a silly manner.

Zero looked to the Musha gundam who was stuck in a state of seemed to be befuddlement. "Bakunetsumaru…?" She asked him softly. He didn't response he merely turned and tread away.

Zero went after him in a flash Tallgeese trailing behind her, but when they came to a corner Baku was nowhere in sight. "What's gotten into him?" The white knight asked aloud. "I haven't the slightest. One minute he's fine and the next he's horrified." Zero replied frantic. They chose to split up and search the castle. As they searched Tallgeese eventually ran passed Princess Rele and Prince Percy. "Tallgeese what's the problem why are you running?" Percy asked. "Excuse me your highness, we are looking for Bakunetsumaru he's gone and we're unable to find him." The knight retorted gasping.

As soon as Percy heard this he wanted to help and Rele joined of course. "Do you have any idea why he would just leave like that?" Rele said to him. "No that's what we're trying to find out." While the others where inside the castle, Zero was outside going in all directions. "Baku! Bakunetsumaru where are you?! Bakunetsumaru please come back!" She called blindly. _Baku don't do this please you're scaring me… _ Minutes, hours passed and still Zero had no trace of him to go after. Zero thought she had explored all of Lacroa but apparently not. Her tired feet lead her to Fountains of Life and she fell to the water's edge. She laid her back to the walls of a fountain and her feet suspend over the shallow water.

_Bakunetsumaru you moron where are you, riding off with no rhyme or reason. _Zero was trying to understand what had made him do this. Everything was so exciting when they saw the nursery and even better when Tallgeese agreed to be the godfather. So what in the world drove him to left the castle like a lunatic? Then Zero slowly realized as she examined the details of what was happening. That morning they were discussing their child and how it would be. But when the possibility of the child not having the same power as Bakunetsumaru, it must have broken his heart.

Zero gasped at the sudden comprehension, "You were so ecstatic about our baby being like me or you…" Zero inhaled and stood and glanced at her own image in the water. "But Baku you said yourself what matter most is that we love this child, not anything else." She sighed.

"I know…" A voice shot out from nowhere scaring Zero stiff. Looking at water's surface another's face appeared. "I should've acted like parent instead I overreacted like a child." He apologized. Zero took one squint at him and then slapped him on the face in utter anger. "Don't you ever do that again! You scared half to death you imbecile!" Zero cried.

"I know and I'm so sorry my love…" Bakunetsumaru said heavily. Zero gazed at him then kissed on his bruised cheek. "I can't stay mad at you forever, but please don't do that again…" She begged. Baku intertwined his hand to Zero's, "I'll use my words next time." He processed to push his lips to hers. "Good I don't want to have to take care of two children." She laughed slyly. "I am not a child! He objected.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Everyone could now rest easy knowing that Bakunetsumaru had been found and held no grief toward the students. Later that same afternoon Zero showed the nursery to the princess and prince. Rele and Percy simply adored the room and thought it was just what the baby should have. However Zero didn't say anything about Tallgeese being the baby's godfather until it was born. After dinner Zero and Baku returned to the nursery, the atmosphere of the small room felt so calming. In the quiet darkness Zero was wrapped in the samurai's warm arms. He kissed her neck and whispered haikus of tender passion.

"_Dreamy stars at night_…_cuddling up to me real tight, magic_ _lullabies…"_

"_Your Cascading skin, aromatic and sensual… On tip of my tongue…"_

"_Spooning is our talk, bodies curled apostrophes…with no words between."_

"_My love is like the paint brush,_ _painting all of my longing… Into being." _

As he ended his least haiku, Zero revolved her head and nuzzled her face to his. Then she countered with her own words of affection.

"_Your breath in my ear,_ _fingertips tracing dragons. A beautiful dream."_ She serenaded. The Musha gundam's eyes softened and his hands reached around the knight's abdomen. Feeling the little motions of the sleeping child inside. The knight lifted her hands to the samurai's face and kissed him slowly and sincerely. Their gun souls were in sync, their breaths matching, and their love for each other was a raging fire. But it was clear that their child was aware of what its parents were doing. There was sudden kick and it broke the moment between the two. "I think someone wants our attention." Zero said. Baku snickered, "I know how to fix it…" He rested his head on her shoulder and let his voice play another melody.

"_Petal soft kisses, we open up like flowers…For love's touch blooming."_

The night soon caught up to them and they headed to Zero's quarters for a tranquil slumber. Under the blankets Baku and Zero snuggled close together in the bed. "Goodnight Zero…" Bakunetsumaru murmured. "Goodnight my child…"

* * *

><p>Laughter could be heard from the lower floors of Tenchijo, a mixture of voices young and old. Being nearly evening it was clear why everyone was getting together. Especially in Ark, family was among one of the highest values in the kingdom along with honor and integrity. Almost every day things revolved around family and each member had their part to play. However it was going to be very different for two ex-soldiers of the Dark Axis. Hardly able to stand in the same room for too long without trying to kill each other. Thankfully the wall of grudges was beginning to fall apart just a few months ago. A maroon bot was heading in the direction of the light cheery voices. "Heh he ha I can the heart beat inside." A little Musha gundam squeaked. "And believe it or not my dear, the baby can hear you as well." A much older voice said.<p>

"Many ancient scholars and healers have said _no matter how deep in the sea they go a whale's song is always heard._ So they can know where the others in their pods are." The older voice finished. That's when the maroon bot entered the room, "Hey everyone." Zapper greeted the filled room. "Zapper san!" Alekimaru yelled jubilant to see him. She jumped up and ran right into his arms. Despite Zapper's past and hatred for gundams the little Musha girl had grown on him. The same could be said for Grappler but he already like Aleki for her attitude, sweet most of the time. But very bitter if you got her angry or just upset in general, oh boy would you get an ear full.

"Hey Aleki, how you doing?" He asked patting her on the head. "Oh just fine and I'm so happy you're back!" She said as her pale face turned red. Although she wasn't the last gundam to greet him so warmly when he arrived. "Welcome home Zapper Zaku I'm glad you came back safely." Ivyomaru folded her arms and bowed deeply to him. "Please join us at the zataku for dinner." She offered. "Wait Aunty can I give him his present first?" Alekimaru requested. "No darling it can wait until after." The zataku was the low sitting table that everyone would eat on. As he approached it his eye met Grappler's, he was seated beside the table in the Persian shark kimono. Still it was strange for Zapper to him specifically now that Grappler's mid-section had gotten much bigger.

Zapper shrugged it off and sat down at the smoothly carved black wood table. "Hey Gouf how you been?" He asked the cobalt bot. "Alright, it's just gotten a bit harder to do stuff around here. And since the kid has been moving I've got a lot of back pain and indigestion." Grappler groaned. "So what's this gift Aleki mentioned?" Zapper snickered. "Nice try zipper, but not happening that's for you to see." Grappler retorted drinking a cup of tea.

Ivyomaru brought the last dish to the zataku, a large platter of egg rolls and rice balls. "Here we are everyone dinner is ready." Then a knock came to the door, she quickly went and answered it. "Good evening healer sama." Cobramaru bowed his head. "Hi Ivyomaru!" Genkimaru said. "Good evening to you both I'm glad you could make it." She said opening the door. "Hi Genki when are you going to tell the zakos about well you know…" Alekimaru said to the small gundam. "Well not yet I was thinking you could do the honors." He winked. "Certainly I can't wait to see their faces!"

"Not now sweet heart, your mischief can wait until after dinner." Ivyomaru said sternly to her niece. "Yes Aunty…" The Ark gundam girl moaned. "Good dig in everyone." The healer pronounced to the guests. The meal consisted of many different foods Ivyomaru had made earlier in the day. There was rice, lemon chicken, roasted pork, udon noodles, fried mackerel, and much more. Bowls and plates were passed around to distribute the food; soon everyone was eating and enjoying the mood.

Zapper had to admit the Ark cuisine was delicious, strange but overall delicious and satisfying. The flavors of the meats were warm and mild and the egg rolls were moist and crispy. Before Zapper would've hated anything organic but later learned that even metals were derived from the earth. The one thing he couldn't figure out was how to use the chopsticks. Zapper improvised by japing his chopstick into the food. A few eyes gave him a funny look. "You're doing it wrong…" Alekimaru piped up.

"Before you make a mess…Let me show you." Grappler took the bamboo sticks from his partner. Zapper started by handling one then gradually holding two. With some fast learning and shouting he got it down. They say the sign of a good meal is no talking, so the meal must have been very good.

When dinner was finished Alekimaru and Ivyomaru picked up and cleaned the dishes. The rest that wasn't eaten would be saved for tomorrow or be burned for offerings. Genkimaru told the older Musha that he had an idea for dessert. He knew it would take a while, but he still wanted to do it. "Alekimaru the zakos are doing that show now." Cobramaru said at the door. "Really where?" She gasped excitedly. "The rear of the castle, in the garden." He replied. Aleki completely dropped everything and hurried to the door. Zapper and Grappler were trailing behind her, they too were eager to see the faces of their flabbergasted troops. The three hid themselves by the enormous rocks and Aleki waited for the right moment to jump the stage. A crowd of zako soldiers stood in front of a tall dressing shade and three voices pronounced. "Zako. Zako… Zako! Zako hour! Ladies and gentlebots welcome to the zako zako hour." Red said. "Today's meeting is all about all together now-!" And the trio yelled in unison. "What happened to Lord Grappler Gouf?"

"It really is quite odd zako, we haven't seen Lord Gouf in months." Red said. "True zako last we saw him he went to visit the Musha Healer." Blue added. "Oh! Oooh! I know something about the Musha Healer zako!" Yellow flailed crazily. "Really?" Red and Blue glanced at him. "I do zako, during the civil war Buritennmaru brought Ivyomaru the great healer to help his soldiers. And in return give her the freedom to roam Ark as she wished." Yellow explained. "But but but wait a second zako!" Blue cried. "Isn't her nephew Bakuhamaru the leader of the Kibao Horde that served kibaomaru?" He bellowed leaping around the stage. "Yes that is true zako, but that part of a plan Ivyomaru had so her family could remain safe through the war." Yellow replied.

"Wait a minute everyone we're getting off topic!" Red panicked. "Right!" The other two snapped out of it. "We still don't know what happened to Lord Gouf." Red repeated. Zapper and Grappler skimmed at Alekimaru, "That's my cue." She dashed to the crowd, did a front flip, and landed onto the stage. "I can answer that for you." The zakos were awe by the Musha gundam's appearance. "Who are you zako?" Red shouted. "She's the niece of Ivyomaru!" Blue said. "Correct I am Alekimaru and I can tell you where Grappler has been if you're wondering…" She said. "Please oh please zako tell us please we must know!" They began to implore her. Zapper and Grappler were at the point of laughing their heads off as they watched.

"Very well then, Grappler is pregnant and has been staying with us." Although the reaction was far from what she expected because they just starred at her blankly. They obviously didn't know what it meant.

"You know with child, makes three, bun in the oven… Grrr you don't get it?!" Aleki screamed in boiling frustration. "Fine… HE'S HAVING A BABY! And Zapper's is the father, there clear enough for you?" Then she vanished off the stage leaving the poor zakos in pure disbelief. "A baby zako is that possible?" Red screeched. "How does that work zako?!" Blue cried. "That's so cool zako! I'm so happy for Lord Zapper and Grappler Gouf. I wonder what their baby will look like!" Yellow said happily.

-□[-/\-]■-

The night was full of laughter as the Aleki, Grappler, and Zapper walked up the steps to Ivyomaru's room. "Guess the cat's out of the bag as we say." She leaped gleefully on the stairs. "About time somebody told them." Grappler said. Zapper turned his face toward the little gundam, "Aleki you said you had a present for me when do I get it?" He sneered wickedly. "As soon as we get back to Aunty's room." She smiled.

The aroma in the healer's quarters had become fairly sweet as they arrived. It most of been the treat Genkimaru wanted to make. Alekimaru stated to Zapper that's he'd find his present in the broom closet in a wooden crate. What he found the gift he shuffled to the private area of the room. Aleki waited in the center of the room anxiously and after several minutes Zapper exited the confined section. He came out wearing Musha Ark armor and a peridot jewel on the chest. "Hphm… Not a bad fit kid." Zapper said looking over himself. "Do you like it?" was the question written on little gundam's face. "And… It's okay by my standards…"

She immediately seized him at his waist, "I'm so happy you like it!" Zapper frowned attempting to pry her away. "Yeah kid it's real special and uh what does this is symbol say." The maroon bot point the shinnying chest piece. "Oh that says protector or defender I don't remember they're almost the same." Aleki blushed shyly. "Well I say you did an excellent job." Grappler said. "Hello you gave standards that Zapper didn't even knew he had." The cobalt bot mocked. Aleki giggled again and hugged Grappler's abdomen. "You should see your daddy now, he could trick someone to think he really is a Musha gundam of Ark." Zapper gazed at her with a type of innocent ignorance. "Cute Aleki but I don't think the baby can hear you." Zapper said strongly. "No it can hear me Zapper and I can hear the baby inside." Alekimaru argued the older mech.

Zapper's brow twitched in hesitation, "You sure?" He insisted. She nodded, "Course and I can also feel the baby when it kicks." That made Zapper's eye bug out of his skull. "Apparently he didn't get the memo." Cobramaru's raspy voice crawled into the conversation. "And speaking of jobs, superb job on breaking the news to these toads the reaction was priceless." Aleki bowed in a playful manner, "Thank you if I'm not making you feel better I'm making someone else feel better."

"Yep, that's Alekimaru for you sugar and spice never both only one or the other." Genkimaru popped in. Aleki glared at the shorter and more annoying Musha. "Says the runt that calls him samurai number one, a little self-absorbed wouldn't you say." She barked. "Calm down children no need to bicker at this time of night." Ivyomaru arbitrated. "Dessert is ready when everyone is ready to have it. It was Genkimaru's idea for me to bake manju." Manju was a common confection in Ark, a sweet bun filled with either a bean paste or fruit jelly.

Ivyomaru served it alongside a pot of hazelnut tea. It would help settle everyone in for the night. Nonetheless Genkimaru found a way to stir up the easy going mood through the unpretentious of means. Asking Ivyomaru a few questions about her Musha children and it led to the whole room laughing. The old healer was rambling on a time when her father got drunk at a celebratory dinner. "He falls out the window of the daimyo's home and lands in the coy pond. Then he stands soaking wet with the sake bottle in his hand and says, "Chef a round of dumplings on me huh?"

The entire group was on the floor in tears with laughter. "Did he really do that Aunty?" Alekimaru tittered. "Yes my dear but only when he went to big parties and even then he didn't drink that much." Ivyomaru said softly. "I just wish you could have met him." She smiled and kissed her niece's head jewel. "I agree my devoted Aunt…" At the room door was Bakuhamaru. "Come along sister time to rest." He said. "Okay brother good night Aunty." Alekimaru got up and said good night to everyone then headed to bed with Bakuhamaru.

Soon Cobramaru noticed that Genkimaru had fallen asleep and bid farewell to the healer and her patients. Grappler dragged himself to the closet futon and clunked out from the exhaustion. As Ivyomaru went to depart she detected that Zapper was just as tired. "Zapper I could make a set out a futon quickly if you like." She offered him. And first he rejected the suggestion but she insisted anyhow.

She lit candles on the counter and gave the room a fond and dim glow. She bowed and silently left the room. Zapper squirmed underneath the blankets trying to be relaxed as he fidgeted his eye passed the window. The night was completely black and no moon to speak of or stars for that matter. Eventually he dozed off he yawned and slumped his head on the pillow. However he wouldn't be sleeping for very long.

-□[-/\-]■-

"Ughh… Zapper. Zapper wake up you led head…" Grappler moaned in the darkness. "Zapper wake up you twit!" He hissed lowly. Knowing there wasn't a chance of him waking by mere noise. Grappler was going to have to get creative on methods. The candles had smelted themselves to the bottom and there was no more visible light. Scoping his luminescent red optic he discovered a small book on the counter behind him. He tossed it a good distance and smacked a wall. He tried a second time and threw a hefty pillow, it barely touched his head. He needed an object to snap Zapper awake without breaking anything.

Then near the sink he managed to see the outline of a bowl, he couldn't stood on the futon. So he riskily discharged his claw hand to snatch it. Before throwing the bowl he aimed for the dull framework of Zapper's head. The bowl made a high pitched _FA-TING _as it hit Zapper's head. "Uhh… What the?! Grappler you lugnut I was sleeping!" The maroon bot snarled. "Same here you idiot why you think I woke you up?" Grappler retorted. "How's that my problem?!" Zapper said almost shouting. "I… Just get your rusted hindquarters over here!" Grappler jeered. Zapper shook his head violently and drearily walked to his partner. "What is it?" He asked rubbing his single optic. "The kid's been kicking for an hour and I can't sleep. I thought you could help by talking to it…" Grappler said in a hush tone. Zapper goggled at him as if he had gone insane. "What? Why?" He baffled. "You got a better idea?" Grappler glared at him. Zapper stomped around for a moment then knelt to Grappler's level. _This is so weird…_ Grappler directed Zapper's hands to his corpulent mid-section. When the child suddenly kicked made Zapper go flying backwards. "Will you stop freaking out?" Grappler whispered. Zapper composed himself and placed his hands on Grappler's abdomen. As he felt the baby kick Zapper grow more curious and less fearful.

"Okay… Now talk to it." Grappler informed him. "What?! Uh… What do I say?" Zapper fumbled stupidly. "I don't know…Just talk like Aleki would…You know nicely." Grappler said just as clueless. Zapper took in a breath and looked for his words. "Um… Hi baby it's me daddy. You probably haven't heard me as much and that's because daddy's busy protecting…Uh protecting where we live in this place called Ark. It's were we all live so daddy needs to keep it safe for everyone, especially you. Alekimaru is a good friend she's another voice you've probably heard. She's a gundam but that's all different now and… And she's really excited to meet you and I well…" As Zapper was going to say more Grappler's hand came to his. "You're good zipper the kid calm down."

With that out of the way Zapper scratched his head and went back to his futon. However before he could lie down he heard Grappler snore. "Yeah good night Gouf sweet dreams…" Zapper mumbled.

Unfortunately the only dreams Grappler or anyone in Tenchijo would be having would be unholy nightmares.

Muffled vocals went to blood curdling screams as Zapper became conscious again. His heart lurched from his chest as Grappler emitted a dreadful shriek. Disregarding the pitch black room Zapper rushed to Grappler. "No! NO! GO AWAY! Don't… DON'T! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!" He demanded to the nothingness. "Grappler stop, stop wake up! It's a dream a stupid dream wake up!" Zapper shouted shaking the cobalt bot. But as Grappler came to Zapper saw that he had been sobbing profusely. His optic was running like a river. Zapper lifted Grappler's head, "What happened?" He enquired calmly. Grappler collapsed into Zapper's arms and wept choking when trying to speak. "W-wanted t-t-to ta-ke our baby…" He coughed. "Who?" Zapper comforted him. "The General…" Grappler whimpered.

While Grappler wailed in his partner's arms Ivyomaru crashed into the room holding a lantern. She was silent yet her face suggested something else. "So you too were affected? You're not the only one follow me hurry." She said to the pair. Zapper had no idea what she was referring to, but obeyed and left the room. "In case you're wondering this isn't a coincidence. It was all pre planned by a _dark entity_." Ivyomaru informed them. "Dark entity?" Zapper glanced at Grappler. "That's doesn't sound good…" Grappler said to himself.

Ivyomaru took them to a smaller room where they found their friends from just a few hours ago. Alekimaru sat in her brother's lap quietly crying. "Aleki!" The two yelled. Grappler ignoring his own sordid dreams went to the young girl's side. "Sweet heart what happened to you?" He put a hand to her face. "She watched our parents die in front of her. That didn't happen of course we were long gone we our parents passed." Bakuhamaru responded for his sister.

On the other side of the room Cobramaru held Genkimaru in his arms, "Don't bother asking." He told them.

After the kids had ceased their sobbing and got composed, Ivyomaru explained the direness of the situation. "An evil spirit has managed to sneak into Tenchijo castle. His name is Yoru u~ōkā or 'Night Walker.' He preys on the minds of mortals and creates nightmare from either the horrible memories or distorting the most wonderful. Then he devours them in turn devouring the will of the dreamer."

"I remember him…" Cobramaru spoke. "When I was training in the Cobra village with my comrades our leader warned of the consequences if we fell asleep during our deprivation exercises. He said Yoru u~ōkā would destroy our ambitions to be Musha gundams and witness our families being slaughtered." Zapper eerily turned to the snake gundam. "And?" He trembled in his mouth. "Let's just say none us slept right for a solid week." Cobramaru replied in a raspy tone. "So Ivyomaru how do we stop him?" Genkimaru asked quivering.

"We must exorcise the spirit from Tenchijo or else he will linger and continue to consume the wills of the others here." She picked up a bundle of leafs and lit the end with a match. "We'll use sage to cleanse and drive him out wherever he is hiding. Sage is a pure herb and makes it so only positive energy can exist."

Ivyomaru handed a bundle of burning sage to Zapper and Bakuhamaru while Cobramaru carried a candle to light the way. They would have to cleanse every room in the castle and restrict to one area and finally exorcise him. Ivyomaru chanted as they walked through and waved the purging smoke. "No evil may dwell in household only positive and good thoughts shall thrive." The group stayed closely woven together in the darkness. In each room they cleansed the air grow colder and ominous. The group stayed firmly woven together, hands gripped tighter, hearts raced faster, and spines got chills.

"Uh…Ivyomaru what exactly does Yoru-a thing look like?" Zapper dared to know. "Believe me you don't want to know." Cobramaru shushed narrowing his eyes. "No Cobramaru if he wants to know we shall tell him." The healer interjected. The former assassin hissed and resumed clasping Genkimaru to his chest. "In the realms of the mind he can fashion himself anything. However in the physical world there are accounts of his appearances." Grappler scowled at the older mech, "You had to ask…" He jeered. "They say he has the parts of different animals of which he stole from. He's has the head of a white tiger, the talons of a vulture, the hid of an ox, and the tusks of an elephant. The most notable aspect of Yoru u~ōkā is that his eyes are blood diamonds." Grappler elbowed Zapper in the stomach. "Thanks for asking you moron." The young bot spat.

The last room they had restricted the spirit to was the basement underneath the kitchen. They entered via a creaky staircase, there only thing they saw were old support pillars. Soon the temperature dropped rapidly and the group could see their breath freezing in front of them. Suddenly Cobramaru's candle went out and no one could even see a few inches from their faces. "He's here…" Genkimaru murmured. "Hold your ground; we are not afraid come out! Face us!" Ivyomaru ordered.

Growling and snarling ensued emanating at random areas in the room. The sounds of cracking stone and shifting ruble reverberated leaving them unsure of where Yoru u~ōkā concealed himself.

"Gouf I know you're scared but can you get off my foot please." Zapper grimaced. Grappler's grasp on the maroon bot's arm got tauter. "Um… Zapper I'm standing behind you. I'm not stepping on you…" Grappler replied hollowed in his voice. Silence came upon the group their eyes searched the blackness. _Shouldn't be that hard to find… _Zapper thought. _Blood diamonds for eyes how can you miss that?_ What he didn't know about this creature, it hunted with impulses not eyes.

That's when Zapper was pulled to the dusky floor and hauled to heaven knows where. "ZAPPER!" Grappler shouted attempting to locate him. But the beast would show itself by clear means. In a far corner of the basement Ivyomaru heard struggling and saw two bright red jewels amongst the dark. "There! Just forward of us!" She proclaimed. The spirit had Zapper pinned and its tiger fangs inches from his head. Zapper on the other hand had a hold on its tusks keeping it at bay. Its talons dug into his new Musha armor shredding to scrap and injury if they got passed.

Then Zapper felt the weight of the demonic beast fly off him. "Get off him!" A voice hollered. Grappler had heaved the entity into the nearby wall, Zapper was shock. "You're welcome." Grappler inhaled raggedly. "Are you nuts Gouf?!" Zapper snapped. "Pardon me but this is not the time for an argument!" Alekimaru interrupted.

Alekimaru was correct Yoru u~ōkā now had the chance to hide himself again. "I must agree with Zapper that extremely precarious, especially the condition you're in." Ivyomaru scolded. "Well sorry, I didn't want to watch him get his face ripped off!" Grappler replied angrily. Before anyone could speak another scream rang out, "Ahhhhhh Cobramaru help!" Genkimaru was being attacked. Yoru u~ōkā's eyes pierced through the darkness and in his mouth was the young Musha. But Cobramaru was nowhere in sight or maybe that was a good thing. Suddenly Genkimaru plummeted to the ground and glistening fluid sprayed from one the beast's red eyes.

The sneaky Musha gundam sank his wrist dagger into the eye socket. "Now even for a spirit that must hurt!" Cobramaru taunted. "Now Bakuhamaru!" He jumped. Then the goliath gundam swung his massive hammer and knocked the beast to the floor. "In the name of Amaterasu spirit of light I cast you out!" Ivyomaru declared. She was not alone the others joined her in the powerful chant. "We cast you out!" They repeated over and over.

The smoke of the burning sage boomed into an engulfing cloud and consumed the nightmare spirit. "WE CAST YOU OUT!" The room ignited in a great resplendent light. The spirit screeched and writhed as the blazing glare extinguished it from their vision. In a flash the entity was gone and the warmth had returned. They headed back to the upper levels of Tenchijo to tell the inhabitants the exorcism was successful. Though to be cautious Ivyomaru had those who accompanied her to sleep in the same room for the night.

Extra futons were brought in and spread around the room. Alekimaru beside her brother, Genkimaru next to Cobramaru, and Zapper pulled his futon by Grappler. Even if Grappler threatened to punch him in the throat. Despite the scare everyone fell asleep relatively quickly, probably due the exhaustion. Grappler however was still awake; the images of the General severing his child from the womb gave him goose bumps. He wrapped his arms over his swollen abdomen _Get a grip Grappler. _He told himself in his mind. _No one's stupid enough to try and stole a baby from you. And beside the General is gonezo you finished him off yourself. _Yet it didn't help ease his emotions in the least.

He felt his optic swing as the tears began to trickle down his face. Grappler's heart near came out of his chest when he sensed faint breaths on his head. He turned to his left and saw Zapper staring in his direction. "The dream really got you, didn't it?" He whispered. Grappler simply nodded not wanting to speak. Zapper just smirked a bit and wiped his partner's tears. "Remember Gouf…" He motioned to the symbol on his new armor. "Protector…" Grappler managed a tiny laugh. "S-s-o b-bette-er y-you than me?" He coughed.

He breathed in and replied. "Oh and Zapper remember this…" Grappler said. A sharp throbbing struck the maroon bot's gullet. "Too close for comfort." Grappler scoffed grinning.

**Author's note: I suck at haikus so I looked them up at healinglovenotes .com they matched perfectly. Enjoy please review! :D –PaintedLady **


	4. Standing Together

6 months

Sword blade tips met with a single lurid _swash_ that rang through the air like a cathedral bell. The elongated silver vanes reflected in the high noon's sun light. Glistening eyes full of powerful intent stared back at each other. Hands firmly griped onto the sword handle, capes dancing whimsically in wind, and shields held close. Then a sudden hit to the ground and the opponent charges at her target. He dodges and quickly retaliates, thrusting his shield to draw out her attacks. He leaps from her reach and pulls his own blade to counter. He swung the sword gracefully towards his rival's face. The she knight drove her blade to intersect his and blocked the assault.

Her opponent then pulled away and dove for the sky above him. He floated indefinitely and he raised his sword high overhead. A shining radiance came from the young knight's blade and the wind gathered around him. "Grand mystical pine cyclone!" He proclaimed. The air formed into huge funnel and blew into the she knight. Desperate to save herself the rival attempted to call upon a powerful magic defense prism. But it was too late the force of the cyclone threw her feet off the ground and plummeting to nearby bushes.

"I give I give! Just stop with that pine attack! Ouch… I think a pinecone got stuck in my armor." The knight gundam's legs appeared out of the shrubs. Her opponent Guile came down to earth as their teacher Tallgeese shook his head. "Wasn't my fault she was far too slow." Guile said shrugging. "Hush." The white knight told him and turned his attention to his failed student.

"Ethel what happened?" He inquired glaring at the tawny colored she gundam. She hobbled her way out of the crushed plant and stood. "When Guile went up it was bad on my part that I didn't follow…And I used my protection spell at the last minute which was a dumb choice you've warned me before." She mumbled to him. However Tallgeese could easily see she was nervous about something else. Her hands behind her back, refusing to make eye contact and pushing her feet in circles.

He tilted her chin so she would face him, "Ethel what's really bothering you?" Tallgeese's voice sincere with concern for his apprentice.

Ethel scratched under her helmet and held her breath. "My brother…" This made Tallgeese confused. "Wha… What about him is troubling you?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders. Tallgeese knew where this was going and gestured to Guile to take a break. He escorted Ethel to the steps of the barracks so they could talk further.

"Why is Chanse troubling is causing you problems or he is sick?" He searched for an answer. "No not like that he's fine. I'm just scared of what will happen to him… Because he doesn't want to be a knight." She explained at last. Tallgeese glanced at her and smiled, "Ethel just because he won't be a knight doesn't mean he can't be something else. You know like a scholar or prevailing mage, Chanse knows what he wants." Ethel lifted a brow, "So I shouldn't be worried about him." She said now the confused one. "No Ethel it's good that you care, just don't try too hard in the process." The white knight laughed. "Thanks, I can get some other things off my chest while here?" Ethel smiled anxiously. Tallgeese nodded, until evening young Ethel would eliminate her burdens with the calm aid of her teacher.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

In a large forest meadow Chanse practice his skills in the art of spell casting. Unlike his sister or his friend Guile he didn't require a weapon to conjure magic. His desired style of fight was purely by his own means and not by weapons. He would need to learn the essential of self-defense, enchantment, illusionary, alteration, and elemental charges. One method of teaching Chanse preferred was unpredictability rather than hand to hand combat.

He positioned himself in the middle of the meadow while wooden dummies with crossbows were hidden randomly in the surrounding trees. And as the first arrow was launched He elegantly avid the sharp edges that each would deliver on impact. Not even his midnight cloak was hooked on the arrows fast strikes. He darted into the foliage obliterating the mannequins as he passed. Balls of purple lightening shoot from his steel palms and rendering the inanimate fighters to ashes. The situation suddenly changed and the dummies were aiming for Chanse. He caught onto this and the lightening in hand transformed to scolding flames. He jumped and lifted his hands to his face. And like petals on a flower, Chanse blew the fire in the direction of the arrows. But if you were to look closer the tiny flames appeared as Death Head Hawkmoths. They burn in seconds of contact with the sweltering fliers. Yet hundreds of arrow continued after him and Chanse had one full proof plan to show. He took into the sky and held his hands and called, "Oh Mana lend me your power! Crystal of broken reflection!" A gemstone structure cultivated around him and in a flash sent the arrows right back to where they were launched. As he hovered back down most of the dummies were destroyed beyond repair. "Outstanding young Chanse, a show to say the least." Someone said. "But how unpredictable are you willing make yourself to the enemy?" He halted and listened to world around him. Soon a low _foooshing_ sound approached him from behind. Instead of turning to face it, he merely elevated his left hand. Waiting a few short moments his hand became a fist and in between his fingers and thumb was an arrow. "As much as possible my dear Winged Knight." Chanse replied confidently.

Zero sat under a tall oak watching the gundam train. "Your abilities in sorcery are growing stronger with each day. More surprising you seem to push passed your limits every time you start a new challenge." Chanse removed his hood and faced the older gundam. "As Tallgeese has said at the beginning of our lessons, we must push ourselves to be the best we can be." He said honestly. Zero smiled, "A noble trait to keep instilled in oneself."

"I try to remember your verses of wisdom as often as I can. Whilst in the company of others thought I mean them no hostility." He grumbled pulling the hood over his head. "I simply favor solitude against camaraderie. Most must think me an introvert…"

"You should not believe what others say especially if they are strangers." Zero said generously. "Trust in yourself Chanse and those who truly understand you. Even one who favors solitude needs someone to commune with." Chanse couldn't deny that he might have enjoyed being alone sometimes but adored the time he had with his sister and Guile. They both had pros and cons. _Either way it's not like I lose anything from my choices… _He thought.

"Your personal matters are not something I should interfere with. Let's move along Chanse you have a whole day ahead of you to practice." Zero told him as she trekked up a hill. He folded the openings of his cloak and hastily followed. "I'm told that Bakunetsumaru returned to Ark this morning?" Chanse asked. "Yes, while he's the father to our child he also has duties in his homelands. I understand the responsibility he has just as I have to the royal family. I will miss him I know it's not forever. He will come back soon." Zero clarified. "How do you know that?" The young gundam's eyes peered the shadows in his hood. "A Musha gundam's greatest loyalty is to the heart." Zero answered. "Pardon me if I don't express the same sentiment. Ech!" Chanse spat grossed out.

"I assume you do not read the romantic novels?" Zero teased. "Yes I find they lack any real development of character and are rather redundant in plot premise." Chanse retorted sickened by hearing the measly word. "Very well I shall no longer torture you with such chatter." Chanse exhaled in relief "Thank the spirits; I was going to vomit if I heard one more word of it…" Eventually they arrived on the bank of a clear river, Zero rested on some boulders as Chanse head to the moving water.

His eyes gaped deeply in the water's current and before entering he untied the lace on his cloak and flung it to the shore. Relying only on his instincts he walked into the strong rapid water. The more he progressed it appeared the water was avoiding him. Soon the water was up to his chest but he didn't panic. He put his arms in front him and the water vanishing around him. As through there was a force field protecting him. Zero watched this and was puzzled by was exactly Chanse was trying to do. The incredible pressure of the river was beginning to take its toll on his arms. Chanse slowly changed his hands structure from a balled fist to flat against one another. He closed his eyes and wedged his feet in the rocky bottom. He breathed in and held it then released a loud shout. He drew his arms apart and the river split into two. Zero watched on and a switch clicked in her mind, _now I see it was an alteration spell. _Alteration was among the more difficult of the conjuring. It involved completely changing the form of an ability such as breathing underwater or transmuting metals.

Chanse stood in the middle of the now empty river passage and the water on both sides of him. Exhausted he hauled himself back to the shore and sat beside his mentor. He retrieved his cloak and covered his wet body. "Most impressive young one, how long did it take for you to accomplish this task?" Zero praised. "My first attempt actually… Please don't tell Tallgeese." Chanse begged the knight. "Tell him the next time before you do something like that."

By late afternoon the duo returned to the castle, Zero went along with Chanse as he hurried to the barracks. "Why the rush?" The mother to be inquired. "I have a journal that I use to keep record of my everyday teachings and how I did. The next day Tallgeese would evaluate it accordingly." The anxious gundam replied while in his room. "However since it is you that is my mentor for the time you shall evaluate me." Chanse added. "So I see." Zero said folding her arms over her rounded abdomen.

Chanse sat on his bed writing his day's actions neatly with an ink quell. Zero was seated nearby in a leather stitched chair. Her hands occupied on her front twiddling the griffin pendent. Her mind escaped to the times when she had witnessed the beast's mighty power and how she fought it with the power of the Feather Dragon, her dear Fenn. He was almost like child so innocent and sweet. But when danger came he became what he had to be a fierce warrior spirit.

"You miss him don't you? The Great Feather Dragon?" Chanse said abruptly. Zero turned to the hooded boy. "Yes it has been so long since I've seen him, only a small piece of him within me remains as a relic." Zero said in a sadden tone. "Tallgeese has told us the story of your adventures. Guile is rather fearful of wielding the spirits power." Chanse said resuming his writing. "Why?"

The baffled knight gazed at her student until getting an answer. "He fears he will be consumed by the same lust and greed that Deed was." Chanse lowered his head. The knight was shocked she thought she knew Guile inside and out and yet this astonished her. And why hadn't he told her in the first place, why didn't he confine in her?

"Guile is not Deed…" Zero responded. Chanse shook his head, "Unfortunately he doesn't see it that way." He said quietly. "He just assumed anyone is weak enough to fall to temptation."

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The words still fermented in her mind as Zero joined her fellow knight and apprentices in the dining hall. Ethel and Guile sat beside each other as always while Tallgeese took the head of the table. Zero would sit to his right to talk about the day's events and of course Chanse sat on the far end. "You need to work on your offense or you're dead on the field." Guild snapped playfully at his comrade. "Fine first thing tomorrow morning you're on!" Ethel barked. Tallgeese motions to them to continue the conversation later and start eating dinner before its colds.

Zero sat beside Tallgeese but her eyes found their way to Guile and they stared with uncertainly. "Zero, are you alright?" Tallgeese said. Zero scratched her head, "Just a little discomfort from today is all." She replied. "I can understand hopefully though you in the mood for a good roast and soup." He said raising a goblet. Zero sighed and took up her goblet as well thinking the meal would get the words off her mind.

The evening supper as it was called was calm time of the day when everyone could settle in and be social. Everyone expect for Chanse, sitting at the end sipping his soup and drank in the silence. Zero now knew what he meant when people would think differently of him. Of course she wasn't the only one; Tallgeese glimpsed his pupil in grave distress. "I don't like this…" He said seeming to be directing to Zero. "Chanse doesn't need to separate himself from us." He revolved his glance to Ethel. "He used to be so close to his sister now it's just… Just ill-fated." He finished touching his fingers to his temple. "That proves my point further." Zero laughed somewhat. "You are a father to them." He leaned back in the chair, "I never denied did I?"

After seeing how her counterpart let his burdens of his chest, Zero chose to do the same. But as the discussion started Tallgeese thought it better when the kids had gone to bed. Also why talk about it when Guile was right there within ear shot of it.

Slowly but surely the weariness of night kicked in and the knights guided their students to the barracks. Ethel dropped like rock on her bed not bothering to remove her armor or get under the sheets. Guile took the proper steps prior to officially shutting down for the night. Did away with his armor, washed his face, soaked a mint leaf in a glass of water to rinse, and finally rest. Chanse's routine contrasted compared to Guile and his sister's. Since he didn't wear armor he'd shower, lay his cloak on a chair, clean his mouth with some type of spell, and read a book in bed. Even if Tallgeese had repeatedly told him not to and that sleeping was more important. One time Tallgeese threatened his student with a sleeping charm if he disobeyed. Thankfully the day had worn Chanse out and he too fell right to sleep. Knowing all the students were safely asleep Zero and Tallgeese headed to the castle for their own well deserved rest.

They had fully forgotten the discussion of Guile it was only when Zero reached her quarters did she remember. _Oh my goodness Guile, it completely slipped our minds! _She smacked herself on the forehead. _Well no point in it now it's far passed the appropriate time. We'll have to talk about it tomorrow. _She entered her chambers and took off the dress she had worn for the day, a bright baby blue how ironic! Then treaded to her queen sized bed and as he sat on the edge she felt a blunt object beneath her. She lifted her leg and found a plushy gundam; it was a gift from Shute and Captain weeks prior. A piece of yellow cloth on the doll in black writing spelt **SDG**. Zero had entitled it a 'precious gift' from her dear friends in a far off land called Neotopia.

She placed the little plushy on a book shelf near the window. Then pulled the sheets and blankets back on the bed. But as Zero laid her head on a pillow she felt a sudden emptiness in the space next to her. Oh how she wished that Bakunetsumaru was lying alongside her on nights like these. Nonetheless he was in Ark and she was in Lacroa yet were joined together through their bond. Zero kept it in mind as she stirred in the sheets and spoke to her unborn child.

"Soon my darling very soon my beloved angel we will see at last. Yet for now you must wait a while longer until all is set right." Zero murmured tenderly.

The moon was at its first quarter in the dark sky, seeing the moon here remained Zero that it was already early day in Ark. _I do hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble. _She thought trivially. _But knowing Baku when he's in his homeland he is the greatest there is. Unless he gets distracted by rice balls or something of that imprudence._

* * *

><p>On a breezy dirt road a carriage being pulled along by two metal stallions, the day's temperature was steadily rising. The carriage held four passengers inside and two outside on the driver seat. On a day such as this one would have the windows open but in fact the windows on this carriage were covered by heavy blinds. "Ughh…. Aunty are we there yet?" Alekimaru whined slouching on the bench next to her brother. "We will be there when it's time." Ivyomaru answered from the driver's seat atop the carriage. "You said that three hours ago!" She retorted. "Hey Aleki relax will you, we're all struck in here." Grappler groaned. "I agree and the summer heat is also affecting us. So please sister, stop your complaining." Bakuhamaru added.<p>

The little Musha resumed her spot, "Can we at least prop a window in here?" Zapper grumbled. "With as fast as we're moving we could caught a decent draft." The maroon bot wiped his head. "No, Aunty said we have to keep them closed until we get there." Alekimaru replied. "Wave that thing Zapper come on." Grappler snapped wanting the older mech to move the fan he was holding. "You're not the only one sweating their engine off." Zapper growled.

"Excuse me that I'm luging around some extra fragile cargo." The expecting bot said bitterly. Alekimaru smacked her hand to her head and sighed, she couldn't stand their bickering.

_I swear if those two insist on barking at each other like wild dogs, I'll have to slap one of them myself. _

The ride seemed endless thought eventually the carriage came to a stop and a certain aroma arrived in the air. "Is something salty or is it just me?" Grappler inquired stepping out of the stuffy carriage. It was no question when they walked to right side of the carriage and saw a beautiful ocean before them. "Oh this is what all the fuss was about…" Zapper said looking at Ivyomaru. Alekimaru then knew what surprise her aunt was planning for them. The place the healer had taken them to was a secret and privileged one. They walked on a colored stone path to a traditional two story Ark house. Curved tile roof, the ridge was decorated, and tiny lanterns hung on the porch.

"Geez this place is a chalet." Zapper said in awe of the home. "Yeah I can see why she wanted to bring us here." Grappler said. "Aunty what is this place?" Alekimaru asked. Ivyomaru trekked forward to the house and smiled humbly. "This is the home where your father and I grew up during the hard times. I figured everyone could use a break after the nightmare incident and our seaside home seemed to be a good indication."

Ivyomaru went to the front and parted the sliding doors. She motioned her hand to the others to enter. It was just the same as Ivyomaru remembered it the grey walls and many opera fans her mother collected. The indoor plants had doubled in size and the curtains were drawn back to let in the light. "I got to say Ivy this place doesn't even look like it's even gathered any dust." Grappler added gazing all around the room. "Exactly it was part of my agreement with Buritenmaru. I would help his injured men and he would preserve my family's home from aging." The healer said turning to him. "My niece and nephew barely have any heritage left. I want them to know their parents were more than harsh memory." Grappler nodded, "Let's hope me and Zapper do half as good of a job as you did." The old gundam shut her eyes and laughed. "Don't riddle yourself; now follow me you must be worn from the trip here." She led him to the room he'd have for the trip. A large room with tall windows and a futon that apparently was more comfortable than all the others in the house.

Grappler was relieved to get off his feet, finally able to stretch out on a lax surface. Ivyomaru stacked several pillows under his head and his legs. Then she got a stool from the bathroom and sat at the end of the futon. Grappler watched slightly dazed and confused at what the older Musha gundam was doing. He was answered when she started massaging his sore feet; he simply laid back and stayed quiet. "I can't imagine what you're experiencing, however that was my choice in life." Ivyomaru said aloud. Grappler wasn't staggered by this, she never mentioned having a spouse or any children. But how could she raise her own brother's children?

"Wait a minute if you didn't have kids how are you so good with them?" He asked lifting his head. "Grappler I was an older sister, I helped my mother raise him and being healer I've dealt with many children. And to be honest I think I've done a proper job of rearing those two." She concluded. "Sure this is the easy part the hardest is when the kid's born. Thankfully you're gonna be the one to catch." Grappler uttered nervously. Ivyomaru stood and went to Grappler, "You worry too much, please Grappler rest you need it." She spoke kindly.

Now alone Grappler closed his eye taking the healer's advice and sleeping in the peaceful chamber. The crashing of the ocean tides lulled him into a calm rest. Whilst in the unconscious realm his mind searched for rejuvenation away from the terrors of prior nights. The dream devouring spirit had ravaged his core leaving him fearful and wounded. But here far in the grips of nature's ropes his dreams could grow anew like blossoms in spring.

Make believe was the rule of the dreaming mind the impossible was possible and the insane was normal. Grappler learned this the hard way although it was not his decision. Now he could see anything he desired. Or rather what he needed to see. He let his thoughts wander in complete darkness until a familiar sound brought him out. In the murky void the pulse guided him to small parcel of warm light. Observing the glowing object his mind came to comprehend its real identity.

The humming pulse, warm light, and the immediate closeness he felt. The child developing within him showing its kin it was unscathed from the demonic encounter.

Overwhelming reprieve flooded his mind and soul. He held the beating light in his arms and blissfully wept. _You-u—u're safe my baby is safe. _Grappler was at ease knowing his child was unharmed.

-□[-/\-]■-

He awoke to bright orange and yellow colors running through his room. Flipping to his left on the bed, he watched the sun vanish behind the mountains. Also the house had significantly cooled down from when they arrived. Still warm just not to the point they were sweating. Grappler sat up feeling rehabilitated both physically and mentally, breathing in, and the dread that haunted him had left his being entirely.

Soon a knock on his door came and Alekimaru appeared on the other side. "Hello Grappler, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked anxiously. "No, no kid I was awake you're fine." The cobalt bot chuckled. "Oh good, I wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready." The little Musha said shutting the door. Grappler pushed off the bed and stumbled to the door. As he slid the door open the smell of the freshly cooked meal floated by his face, he inhaled savoring the herbal tang. Everyone else was sitting around the zataku when Grappler entered the room. Ivyomaru faced him as she served hot tea, "Evening Grappler did you find serenity during your rest?" She asked. It wasn't hard to tell whether or not Grappler got any sleep, even if it did stun him. "Yes I did actually thanks… You know for the suggestion in the first place." He smiled in reply.

"I do what I can to help those in need of healing beyond the skin." Ivyomaru said generously. He sat beside Alekimaru and Zapper and Bakuhamaru were across from them. Most of the food in this meal consisted of fish or crustaceans. Nonetheless it was eaten with some persuasion and ignoring the gag reflex. After dinner Ivyomaru explained what was happening tomorrow. She and Alekimaru were going to the hills to pick fruit and Bakuhamaru was going to the shoreline.

Zapper and Grappler didn't any plans so Ivyomaru suggested walking a nature trail her father would take her on that led through the costal woods. Walking was the last thing on Grappler's mind but he told her he'd consider it anyway.

An hour later everyone was ready for bed and the ocean sounds made the perfect serenade to drift to. Aleki and her brother slept in different rooms for the night, she mentioned something about Bakuhamaru talking in his sleep. Ivyomaru took the single room on the second floor leaving Zapper in the guest room which didn't have the most comfortable futon in the house. It was so bad Grappler heard him grumbling in the next room. He cracked the sliding door and glance at his fidgeting shadow. "Zapper… Zapper!" Grappler said in a hush tone. "What?" The older mech replied. "Listen you're going to wake the whole house! Just…Just get in my room." Grappler ordered. Zapper's head flew up as his partner said this and it only made him angrier when he didn't listen.

"Zapper! For the love of… Get in here before I throw you in!" Grappler hissed barely above a whisper. "Alright, alright shesh as stubborn as a mule…" Zapper growled standing and stepping into the room. "Takes one to know one." Grappler recanted. Zapper came in expecting to see another futon on the floor he was sorely mistaken. "Figured you were comfy sleeping next to me last time it wouldn't bother you to do it again." Zapper rolled his eye went to the other side of the soft futon. Grappler laid alongside him and pulled the sheets over. "So just one more month huh?" Zapper slurred. "Yeah… Uh Zapper I kind of wanted to talk about that…" He huffed a loud sigh and heaved his body to the right. "Should have seen this coming, okay shoot." Zapper said admittedly. Grappler was tremendously nervous, but if he didn't speak now he'd have a lifetime to regret it. "When… When the baby arrives I don't… I-I Ugh! What I'm trying to say is. Is that we can't slack off on this like Ivyomaru said in the beginning, it's a team effort to the end." Zapper spun to his back then rubbed his hands to his face. "I know Gouf the hard… The hardest part I should say and we aren't the best team." The older bot acknowledged. Grappler put his black claw on Zapper's right hand. "Which is why I need you to do something for me. I need you to promise me…" As Zapper heard that he sat up and interrupted his partner. "Whoa hold it Gouf, hold it. I-I-I can't do that." Zapper said slightly in denial. Grappler now confused and angry stood up. "What do you mean you **can't**?" Suddenly both their minds travelled to eons ago in a Dark Axis colosseum, when Zapper fought another low rank officer to become a squad leader. At the time Zapper was a very different person he was honest and kind to subordinates. Even used to say promises made us stronger. But it all changed the day of the tournament his rival broke the rules and played dirty. He was going to finish Zapper off with his own guns if it wasn't for one zako hiding in the crowd. The little zako dash to return the guns to the injured Zapper, only to be shot down fatality right in front of him. The maroon warrior cried as he cradled the zako's lifeless body. In that moment his armor turned cold and his heart became a stone. He fired his guns like a berserker beast mercilessly bombarding his rival. He craved the thrill of his enemies running in fear and screaming to be spared. And Grappler watched the whole affair unfold from the stands.

"That's it?! That's what's bothering you? That was ages ago! It was one zako you idiot don't you know how many of them were destroyed in our fights against the gundams!" Zapper had enough of it and there was one way to shut Grappler up at this point. He sucker punched Grappler on the left of his face knocking him to his knees. Grappler was completely appalled and shocked to the bone. They always had arguments, debuts, but it never got physical. Grappler coughed reclaiming the air that had abruptly been forced out of him. Shaken, he soon got to his feet and felt the bruised area of his face and dented part of his mouth pipe. He had no response for his follow squad leader, instead he raised his claw arm for ruthlessly reprisal. "You don't want to do that Gouf…" Zapper advised in the darkness. "On the contrary you smelting pit." Grappler spat venomously.

Anger and fury fueled his lust to battle and he sensed friction building when his metal fingers met. His brow narrowed and then his body's combat impulses kick started. In a spilt second he projected his claw and pushed Zapper through a window. Glass shards rain down everywhere in the house and outside. Grappler stomps after him crunching the glass beneath his feet. Zapper jumped up and charged head on to the oncoming Grappler. Their hands interlocked and their foreheads strained against one another. Zapper might have been stronger in the start however Grappler's been carrying the baby which added thirty pounds to his body. This gave him strength in his back and legs.

He sent Zapper into the gravel with a tremendous thud, then Grappler seized the metal visor bolted to Zapper's head. Using his claw arm to wedge the screws out of the holes and finally yanked the visor clean off. He wasn't done there he added insult to injury and beat his face repeatedly. He threw the visor when he dubbed it useless and observed Zapper juddering body. Then Grappler was flung onto the ground landing on his back he hadn't noticed Zapper's foot sneaking behind his ankles. Zapper took his chance to grab Grappler and pin him down. One hand held his command fin and the other pushed on his throat.

Grappler knew if he didn't the older bot off him he'd suffocate in minutes and the baby along with him. His heart raced as he combed for an escape and in the shinnying moon light he found it. The peridot jewel piece on his crest it was his only chance. He shut his eye and rammed his sharp claws into the yellow green orb. As it shattered in Zapper's face, Grappler quickly kicked him off. Zapper slammed on the ground he groaned and coughed at the pain. Grappler hacked and wheezed as air entered his constricted lungs.

The cobalt faltered while he attempted to stand and crawled back to the front of the house. Zapper was still on the ground groaning, trying to get up himself.

Grappler finally managed to claw his way up the stairs and pull himself up on a porch cover post. He watched Zapper skirmish in the ruble and dirt struggling to get his composure.

When he did at last find his ability stand upright and steady he breathed raggedly and his face emaciated.

But Grappler, he still had an ounce of anger flowing in him and he intended to use every drop. "Get out…" He hissed under his dry voice. "Get out!" He insisted. "GET OUT! LEAVE!"

He unrelentingly demanded at the weakened soldier. "Find I'll leave! Never come back! I didn't need you, I don't need anyone!" Zapper retorted.

He sluggishly hauled his battered body into the distance woods. After his silhouette disappeared Grappler turned to head back into the house merely to bump into Ivyomaru. "You saw everything didn't you?" Grappler inquired hoarsely. The old Musha simply nodded, "I expected this to ensue just a matter of when." Grappler was done and he broke apart. "Don't you get it? I'm not a good person! I'm not redeemable, why can't you see that?!" He bawled wildly. He stumbled away hurt and damaged. "That's because I see differently from everyone else in the world." She replied. "You have changed more than you realize…" She concluded. "Well…I'm sorry I just don't believe that."

-□[-/\-]■-

Morning was unnervingly quiet there was no breeze, none of the usual squawking from seagulls, or even the scolding shout of the teapot. Breakfast was unsettling to, a yummy meal of crab and egg omelet went without the lively conversation. Grappler wanted to be alone and walk on the coast woods trail. Thankfully Ivyomaru got him to eat a few cups of rice before leaving the house. For the baby's sake as she put it. Trekking through the cool trees Grappler wrapped his arms around his upper torso with a chill. The welt on his face still stung as he matched in the cold air. What made him feel worse is from the time he woke up he hadn't felt the baby move or kick. It startled him yet he didn't know how to react.

Minutes later he arrived at the end of the trail where he saw a stone bench and an archway of flowers. He stared out over the calm waters of the ocean, losing all his senses his soul going numb. Eventually he collapsed and sobbed silently to himself in the isolation of the woods.

Suddenly footsteps approached him he turned his head and to his mounting surprise found Zapper standing feet behind him on the trail. In the light Grappler could clearly see the harm he inflicted on the maroon bot. His mug was torn and scratched, marks from the glass, and his chest piece jewel pulverize. Cracked and broken like an eroding rock. "I thought you left…" Grappler murmured. "I tried to… Really I did but… Something in me couldn't do it… It was like the day in the colosseum. Some portion of me from that day must have remained…" He lowered his head.

Grappler softly chuckled and his laughter got louder. And he laughed because of how ridiculous and how stupid it all really was. It happened over and over again complete opposite yet the same. "She was right all along…" Grappler smiled and wiped his tears. Zapper came beside him and took his hand. "Like the moon and sun, we're different but…" He proclaimed. "Our differences create balance. A balance all its own…"

-□[-/\-]■-

Ivyomaru was relieved when Grappler returned and with Zapper beside him. She got her supplies and tools and began to work on Zapper's wounds. The process was painful but nothing compared to what they did to each other the night previously. Ivyomaru had to rub his punctures and cuts with sake, it burnt like a crazy although Zapper sat there in peace. After that Alekimaru was desperate to see them and ran as soon as she got the news. She sat and cried in Zapper's arms and Grappler's hand on her back. "Please…Please promise you won't ever leave again." The Musha girl gasped. The two soldiers looked at one another and then back at the gundam. Grappler kissed her on the head, "We promise…" He whispered to her sweetly.

The person they truly wanted to apologize to was the person who always had faith in them and believed the best they had. They climbed to the second floor to her room and bowed their heads. The old healer turned to the scarred warriors and told them they must forgive themselves before they can be forgiven by others. Yet she already knew that and forgave them with earnest grace.

That night Ivyomaru made a special dinner garlic beef stew, rice and vegetables, and fried tuna. Grappler ate more than anyone, Ivyomaru felt it was a good sign of everything going back to normal. The fruit Ivyomaru said she and Aleki had picked earlier she made into a pie. The pie's savory taste helped mellow the harsh day. They spent the rest of the evening looking at albums of Ivyomaru's family. "Wow Aunty you look like grandmother." Alekimaru said. "Yes dear and look Bakuhamaru has grandfather's eyes." Ivyomaru glanced at her nephew. "Your crest is different when you were a kid." Zapper said to Ivyomaru. "The crest we have as adults is chosen it's not what we're born with." She clarified. "That means you got this bigger golden crest as you got older and more experienced." Grappler said. "Correct." The healer smiled.

As the moon rose high the ocean became flat and quiet. Candles were lit in the dark house and the group wandered to their rooms for the night. As Grappler and Zapper headed to their shared room a portrait on the wall got their attention. The portrait was of Ivyomaru's family when she was a child standing with her mother, father, and brother. _She was so young there but even then she still is the same. _Grappler thought. Once in the calm of the room Grappler noticed Zapper standing in a corner and then faced him after several minutes. He must have been thinking about something. The maroon bot knelt to him and lowered his head, "Gouf I'm sorry and…I-I I promise I going to do my best to raise the baby with you, you have my word…" Zapper pumped his temple to Grappler's abdomen. Shortly Grappler's hands wrapped around his partner's head. Thank you…" Grappler stammered.


	5. Happy Birthday welcome to the planet

Evening came swiftly on a warm summer day in the shining kingdom of Lacroa. The sky's creamy colors soared across the stratosphere. Clouds painted themselves in clusters and streaks in the amber skies. The burning sun began to hide behind the great cliffs at the kingdom's borders. However before the light faded, a haze of dust hurried through the mountains towards the castle. As a figure approached the familiar sound of clacking metal grew louder. From within the royal strong hold a pair of feet shuffled down the stairs and threw open the double front doors. Standing in the blinding light was a gleaming steel stallion and a samurai gundam in red and gold. A loving embrace met the samurai; the Winged Knight kissed her Musha with a fervent affection. Her heart yarned for his presence, for the touch of his hand, and warmth of his soul. The samurai was overcome by joy to reunite with his lover once more. He kowtowed to the knight's mid-section and spoke to their unborn child.

Friends and royals welcomed the Musha gundam back to the castle. The young knight's apprentices Guile, Ethel, and Chanse, including their teacher Tallgeese were too content upon hearing Bakunetsumaru's return. The princess ordered a special dinner to be made in honor of the occasion. While it all seemed great and cheerful on the surface, Zero over last few weeks had become impatient when she passed her appointed due date.

That night beneath bed sheets Bakunetsumaru assured her that it would happen at the right time. Little did anyone suspect what she had planned. When it was nearing midnight and everyone in the castle was fast asleep Zero snuck into another part of the castle. She headed for the second floor and a small side room off from the main armory. It was an alchemy chamber it belonged to Tallgeese, he used it regularly to instruct Chanse. Zero on the other hand was going to use it to make a concoction that would induce labor. What she was attempting was very risky the slighted miscount could be fetal. Luckily with all the time Baku had been gone, it gave her the opportunities to study the mixtures and compounds in the chamber. Quietly and slowly Zero started to add the proper ingredients to create the needed blend.

The hot liquid consisted of black cohosh root, squaw vine, quai root, butcher's broom root, and raspberry leafs. When it finished mixing she poured the greenish brown drink into an empty cup. Zero waited only for it to cool and stirred it to keep fresh. Not able to wait another moment longer she fiercely swallowed the foul tasting liquid.

Thinking the first dose might not work she made another and hid it on a book shelf. Zero cautiously treaded out of the tiny room and headed back up to her quarters. She laid for hours restlessly in bed, waiting for a sign that her body was ready. However nothing happened, she grew quickly discouraged and left again to take to the second dose. She ran down the staircase disregarding if anyone heard her. But as she dashed through the marble halls pain creped towards her back. Zero guessed it was the obvious pain she felt every day. As she reached the chamber agonizing pain overcame her and she plunged to her knees. Her stomach muscles tightened and strained as she struggled to stand. Her hands seized the table top only to be pulled to the floor as vials shattered.

The noise immediately woke Tallgeese in the next room. He leaped from the mattress and was stunned when he entered the chamber. "Zero what are you doing in here? What happened?" Tallgeese gazed upon a scene of broken glass and a fallen gundam. "Zero! Zero where are you?" Tallgeese turned his head to see Bakunetsumaru shouting on the higher floors of the castle. "Bakunetsumaru here!" He motioned to the Ark gundam. He rushed to his love side, horrified by what was in his sights. "Zero what did you do?" The samurai cried. "I'm sorry… I couldn't wait… I had to see my baby…" Zero sobbed. Tallgeese spotted a bottle floating with green fluid and smelled the aroma of its materials. "Well she got her wish this mixture is meant to prompt the body to believe it's time for delivery." The white knight said. Tallgeese knew the process was unfolding fast, "Baku get Zero back up to the quarters, get towels, and clean water. I'll find the castle midwife, this baby is coming now."

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The midwife informed Zero to semi sit on the edge off her bed and spread her legs apart. She placed a towel under her waist and feet then checked her dilation. Baku wiped Zero's forehead with a wet cloth and held her close. "Well how long?" Tallgeese paced around. "She's almost there and the pain is coming every five minutes." The midwife replied. "Please… don't remind me…" Zero moaned. Suddenly another hit and Zero squeezed Baku's hand, "Shh breathe just breathe." The Ark gundam said concerned. "I'm scared Bakunetsumaru what if I did something wrong or…" Zero wept riotously. "We can't afford to fret now." He said.

As Zero tried to endure the barrage of discomfort her front soon became wet. "What was that?" Bakunetsumaru glanced passed Zero's legs. "Her water broke I'll see if she's ready." The midwife remarked. "It's the protective bag of fluid the infant is carried in." Tallgeese answered. "Alright she's crowning we're ready if she is." The midwife said looking at Zero and Bakunetsumaru. "Yes…Yes I'm ready." Zero stammered a nervous wreck.

The midwife knelt to the bedside and Bakunetsumaru helped prop Zero. Tallgeese came to the Winged knight's side and offered his aid. And when the next pain struck she bore down and released a shrill scream. At the break of the suffering she gasped for air. "Arggghhhh!" Bakunetsumaru squinted at Tallgeese, "At least we'll have good reason for waking everyone…" The Musha said nervously. "Funny… But please can we focus at the task at hand… AH!" Tallgeese went to say when Zero about crushed his fingers. "Never mind…" He murmured to himself. For the next twenty minutes Zero shrieked in agony as she pushed the child out of her body. Soon enough the screams were echoing through the massive household. Rele and Percy were startled by the alarming sounds and they followed them to the source. "What is going on in here?" Princess Rele mandated entering the room. Her eyes and mouth widen at what she saw, "With all due respect my lady this isn't the right time." Tallgeese said politely. Rele insisted she had to help but Percy told her there was nothing she could do. She was unwilling to change her mind until Zero let out another dreadful scream.

The pain was unspeakable it was as if her body was being ripped in half and her insides were on fire. Zero wanted so much to just give in and stop but Bakunetsumaru refused to hear it. "Absurd I know you Zero and you'd never surrender no matter the challenge." He stimulated her. "Remember our battles Zero against all odds you defeated me. This is just one more battle." Tallgeese add firmly. They saw the fear and misery in her eyes, "Zero I promise it'll be done soon." The Ark gundam said and put her head to his chest. The booming of his gun soul reverted strength to Zero's shaken body. "One more push my knight and the child will be here." The midwife stated.

Her sweat covered hands grabbed a hold to Baku's and Tallgeese's. She took in a deep breath and pushed with all she had left. Slowly the baby was pulled from Zero's body and then at last no pain lingered. Zero now wanted to know the welfare of her baby. Then a groggily weak cry filled the room. Smiling the midwife gave the newborn to the anxious parents. "It's a girl." She said. Zero sniveled happily as she held her child for the first time. The infant wailed and squirmed as she encountered the outside world. Zero gently sponged away the sticky gunk off the baby's face. "Hush my darling hush you are safe." The knight cooed. Eventually the baby's wails lessened to whimpers and her colors soon showed. She had white and dark violet skin, her chest jewel was a shade of turquoise, and had diminutive black hands. Just above her forehead was the Lacroa insignia the four pointed star. Bakunetsumaru search over his daughter for traces of himself. He bitterly grimaced when he could find nothing to compare until the newborn opened her eyes. The glossy refraction in her eyes got his attention he looked on a second time. Her sclera was mint green and her irises were bistre brown just like her father's. Formally Bakunetsumaru himself began to shed tears, "She…She is beautiful… In every way." He gulped. "Yes, Baku she is faultless and magnificent…" Zero responded in the same manner. Even Tallgeese felt the pure blessing of the moment. "In my many decades of experience and knowledge, I never thought I'd witness the birth of a knight gundam." The White Knight smiled sincerely. Later on in the morning Zero asked Tallgeese to fetch their students and the princess to visit the baby.

The children were quietly ushered into the chamber and brought to the bedside. Guile hopped on to the bed next to Zero and pulled the blanket to peek at the newborn. "Wow, she looks like both of you." The green gundam whispered. "I want to see. Let me see! Let me see!" Ethel clapped. "Wait your turn." Chanse scoffed. Guile stepped down and Ethel leaned in close to the wide eyed infant. "She's so cute and precious, do you have a name for her?" She inquired. "Yes, from the names we picked earlier we decided on Rosalie." Zero answered.

"Since she's the color of the violet rose it seemed very fitting." Bakunetsumaru added. While the others talked Chanse mumbled something but tried to keep it to himself. "What's that Chanse?" Tallgeese said. "Nothing…" Chanse retorted. "No Chanse do you want to say something?" Bakunetsumaru said to the cloaked boy. "Could I… Hold the baby please." Chanse said. Zero nodded, Chanse held his arms in the accurate position and Zero placed the baby carefully to him. Rosalie stared curiously at the older gundam's charcoal optics. "Hello little one welcome to Lacroa." Rosalie smiled at him and grabbed his index finger with a strong grip. Zero and Baku watched on as the students expressed such happiness toward their daughter.

The door to the knight's room opened Tallgeese returned, Princess Rele and Percy in tow. Rele hugged and commended Zero and Baku on the safe arrival of their daughter. "Rosalie, that's perfect for a knight gundam of Lacroa." Prince Percy said. When Rele asked to hold her, Rosalie suddenly wailed as soon as the princess laid eyes on her.

Thankfully Rele had learned over the years not to be so presumptuous as the newborn reacted to her. "Don't worry my dear you'll come to enjoy the princess' company." Zero cradled the sobbing infant.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Zero fell back asleep by noon after eating a warm meal and exhausted from the strain of the delivery. Bakunetsumaru was alone now with his daughter. For an Ark samurai an intimate moment between father and child was the developing point of kinship bonds. He held her to his chest and she clung to the yellow tassels on his armor. Rosalie subtly announced when she was hungry by suckling on her father's fingers. She was quite entertained by her own father, she tried to reached up and touch his face. Eventually Rosalie yielded to the weariness and drifted to a calm sleep. Baku glanced idyllically as he carried Rosalie to her nursery and laid her in the crib. "Your explorations will have to wait for another day."

He shut the doors behind him and headed for Zero's chamber. Once inside Baku threw himself on the clear end of the bed. He breathed in and sank into the mattress then felt weight on his shoulder. "Our baby is fast asleep in her new nest I presume?" Zero said slowly waking up. "Well yes for the time being. I just hope you're feeling rested." He asked. "This was the easy part if you can believe it the hard part is on the way." Zero laughed lightly. "Work has its rewards and in this case parenting we'll have small victories along the way." Baku relied both happy and nervy. "We've won the first battle getting her here…" Zero said rather seriously. Reading the anxiety mounting on her face he put his hand to her cheek. "Don't worry Zero like before we said its instincts." He comforted her. The conversation ceased when they heard Rosalie cry from the nursery. The Ark gundam got out of the bed and brought the newborn to her mother. Zero took hold of Rosalie and softly rocked her back and forth. Her crying declined slightly but she continued to wail. They sought to find why she wasn't hungry, didn't need a diaper, nor was anyone around to make noise. Then Zero had an idea she and Bakunetsumaru returned Rosalie to her nursery. They laid her down in the crib and spun the mobile above her head. Her cries became whimpers and those became little moans. The shinnying spirit images tamed Rosalie's sobbing and the spinning lolled her calmly back to sleep.

Her parents stood watching over on the crib's railing, Baku holding Zero from the back hugging her chest. Her arms in turn were wrapped in his and gaze with pure delight at their daughter. What wonderful journey awaited them now that their daughter was here? It was for the next days to bring.

* * *

><p>Cool rains pelted the roof of Tenchijo it was now the harvest season, the Ark equivalent of autumn. It was a time passing on of old things, leafs falling from the trees, the ground tough and muddy. The birds migrated to better homes, the blue sky was rarely seen, and the days came to be shorter. The nights were also colder, people would seldom leave the castle for any intention. Families and friends slept in the same room to conserve warmth, they'd jam tightly together no one would move because no one wanted to lose heat. Tenchijo was perfect for such a time of year, constructed of stone bricks, marble, and wood the cold weather had little chance of getting in. However the harvest season did have its rewards, the lakes and rivers were very low during the summer. In autumn the people would pray to the rain spirit Ameonna to replenish the freshwater sources and prepare the soil for the new year. Cleaning was another must, throwing out superfluous old items or giving them on to others humbled one soul. It taught children especially that it's better to be grateful and life could be made happier.<p>

"I'll get rid of three stuffed animals, like these ones I don't play them anymore." Alekimaru told her brother and aunt while sifting in her closet. "It's very kind of you to do this Aleki and letting me go through your old robes. The children in orphanage will be blessed knowing that they'll have something soft to hold on the freezing nights." Ivyomaru said admiralty. "I'm always willing to help someone." The Musha girl said.

Soon her brother Bakuhamaru carried the clothing and toys away in a sac and went to distribute them to the orphanage. "He's gonna get soaked out there if he's not quick." A voice said coming from another room. Zapper Zaku watched him stomp down the stairs, Aleki glanced back at him unconvinced. "He's a warrior a few minutes in the rain would hurt him." Ivyomaru and her niece joined the maroon soldier in the room. "What about hypothermia?" Zapper said insisting the point. "It's not cold enough for him to drop dead so suddenly." The healer recanted slyly. "Give it a rest Zapper you can't win with her." Grappler snickered sitting by the window. He had been looking out for almost an hour alongside Genkimaru and Cobramaru counting the lightning strikes. It had been raining for five days now and today was when the thunder and lightning arrived. "Ivyomaru how do you count thunder and lightning again?" Genkimaru looked over from the window seal.

"After you hear the thunder you count until you see the lightning strike. It tells how far the lightning really is." She replied. Aleki sat beside the younger gundam and listened for the drumming thunder. They pointed as the flashing bolts as they hit the earth and kindled the sky. "The tengu must be going at it tonight…" Cobramaru gawked.

"Who's the tengu?" Grappler asked the gray and red assassin. The crafty Musha leaned his back on the wall and folded his arms. "The tengu are a group of powerful sky spirits depicted as hunting birds and some even able to wheeled the forces of the heavens. In the few first dynasties they were seen as demons or great harbingers of destruction. Later on in the era we now call the Heian the image of the tengu changed to protectors of villages and temples."

"When I was a child my mother would tell me every time the lightning came, it was the tengu warriors in combat." The storm's dazzling show came to an end as the thunder clouds moved in the direction of the forest. "Darn it the lightings gone four miles already." Genkimaru whined. "At least we can listen to the rain, I mean I'd rather hear chimes than drums." Alekimaru retorted standing. Ivyomaru said goodnight to the children as they headed for the door to leave. Cobramaru did likewise once the rain picked up and pounded in what appeared to be a "_shuu rin_" or a night rain. Eventually Ivyomaru took her leave and retired to her room. The two ex-Dark Axis soldiers were alone in the darkness, there was no light only their glowing optics to see. Zapper had been the one to doze off immediately but Grappler laid on his futon agitated, still thinking on what ensued on the trip to Ivyomaru's childhood home. How could they live everyday being a battle, much less raise a child? They could've killed each other but they didn't. Then he remembered what Ivyomaru said that night eating the fruit pie and watching the sunset. _"The very things that keep us sane are also the very things that drive us mad." _That didn't mean it made it okay. Grappler sighed and buried his face in the sheets just wanting to erase the event from his mind.

-□[-/\-]■-

The late hours waned on yet Grappler couldn't find comfort, tossing himself on the floor like some dying fish. It was when sat up did he finally realize what he was feeling. Contractions. The stabbing like ache hit every two minutes sending a shockwave through his body. He crawled to Zapper and smacked the older bot repeatedly. "Zapper! Zapper wake up! Now!" Grappler shouted. The maroon mech awoke mid snore, "Hm? What Grappler?" Zapper replied half asleep. But he didn't need to look far Grappler doubled over in pain, "We have to get to Ivyomaru…" Grappler hissed. Without another word said the two left the room in seconds and sped to the healer's quarters. Zapper knocked on the cloth door's wood frame and had no answer. Suddenly it occurred to them that maybe the old Musha anticipated this and headed for the first floor where she treated severe patients. "Come on Gouf a little bit more I know it hurts." Zapper attempted to sympathize. "You have no idea how this feels…" Grappler retorted gripping his abdomen. As they made their way the steps abruptly became wet. "Double time it zipper the kid is not playing, it wants out!" Grappler informed.

They turned left at the bottom of the stairs and slid the door open to the larger area. Inside Ivyomaru, Alekimaru and a midwife were prepared for labor and delivery. "Safe to assume you were waiting for us?" Zapper said to the healer. "I sensed it was going to happen sooner or later." Ivyomaru said. Grappler was brought in whereas Zapper wouldn't be able to enter. It wasn't Ivyomaru's intentions rather strong Ark tradition, men were not allowed in the room for the duration of the birth. Zapper was going to have to wait back in his room.

It was all the same for Zapper it's not like he actually be there witnessing the process. In fact it creeped him out. "Alright Grappler let's get you ready." Ivyomaru instructed. The way Ark practiced childbirth originated from their early ancestors. One would squat on tall bricks and grasp stand bars on each side of them. This would permit an easier passing through the body letting gravity do part of the work.

Aleki helped remove his kimono and position him on the bricks. Another tradition was the expecting one was not to scream it was not acceptable behavior and it indicated cowardice. But again Ivyomaru wouldn't blame if at some point he did end up bawling. To Grappler he wasn't going to anyway, he believed himself too resilient to be that weak. The assisting midwife put acupuncture needles in his back to ease the pain. Aleki came to his side and bound her fingers to his hand. "It's going to be fine Grappler Aunty and I'll take good care of you." He lifted his to face her and chuckled. "Well… Obvious your aunt but why are you here?" He said in a groan. "It's a funny thing my brother was going to be Aunty's helper, but he's queasy at the sight of blood." The Musha smiled. "Kind of ironic huh?" The cobalt bot countered. "I've delivered a lot babies in my short life Grappler." Aleki added.

"Grappler the contractions are very close now and the birth canal is fully open. When the next one hits I need you to push." Ivyomaru stated kneeling in front of him. Grappler fastened his fists on the bars and braced for the coming pain. As it struck he held his breath and thrust down ward oddly enough not making a single sound.

Grappler had experienced many painful things in his life. His eye socket scarred, part of his skull shattered, and his left arm ripped off then entirely replaced. However what was ensuing now was beyond a doubt the worse torment he ever faced. But he wasn't about to show it, so he decided to grin and bear it. His clutch buckled and crushed the metal stress bars, his shoulders shuddered and sweat dripped like the rain on the window. One could stand to say Grappler himself was storm. His thrashing heart the pounding thunder and the assaulting pain on his fried nerves lightning strikes.

"Good Grappler you're doing fine the baby is progressing down smoothly, although you probably don't see it that way." Ivyomaru said. "Heh ha no worries Ivy…" He replied quivering.

Elsewhere Zapper sat in the shared room unable to sit still for little more than a minute. He'd pace around, stare at the foggy window, anything to get his mind off Grappler. It was only now that he genuinely cared about his partner's well-being. "Hey, Zapper you in there?" A childish voice yelled at the door. "Yeah kid I'm… I'm in here." Zapper said on edge. The little Musha gundam Genkimaru stomped to the big warrior and offered an understanding expression. "So you heard…" The old maroon bot sneered. "Well me, Cobramaru, and half of Tenchijo… Uh sorry but it's gonna be okay I know it." Genkimaru sighed than presented a rice ball. "Here this can calm you down." Zapper took the rice ball and snickered lightly. "Thanks kid…"

Genkimaru turned his head when he noticed a pair of Tuscan red eyes at the doorway. Cobramaru knew Genki wanted to help it just wasn't his place. The serpent spy inched his sharp finger to the young gundam and recalcitrantly obeyed. After they left Zapper took small bites of the snack, feeling a sense of relief as he swallowed.

There was nothing he could do except wait. Grappler was in the best care in all of Ark, you can't get any better than a gundam to save the day. _I'm actually trusting a gundam… She was right. Everything has changed._

-□[-/\-]■-

Alekimaru knelt down beside the bricks and watched as her aunt gently drew the baby from Grappler's body. The infant was covered in internal fluids, gluey like matter and it wasn't moving. Ivyomaru inserted a bulb head syringe to the baby's mouth piece to clear the mucus and help open the lungs. Suddenly the newborn's optic began to glow and croaked a loud cry. As Ivyomaru tended to the infant, Alekimaru and the other midwife attended to Grappler. They placed him on a leveled bed to repair the birth canal on the bottom of his pelvis. He observed from across the room as Ivyomaru cleaned the newborn, "Hehe-Hi baby…" Grappler waved his hand. "Alekimaru, go bring Zapper Zaku." The older Musha instructed. The gundam girl nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Zapper san!" Alekimaru knocked on the door repeatedly. Zapper slid the door open to the anxious Musha gundam. "Zapper san are you ready to meet your child?" Alekimaru bowed. "Yes…" Zapper said in a dry tone. The two scuffled to the bottom floor and entered the quiet room. Ivyomaru embraced the maroon bot as he came in and congratulated him. Grappler was scarcely awake when Zapper came to the bedside. In his arms swaddled in a green bamboo wool blanket was their child.

"Hey Gouf you hanging in there?" Zapper said in a hush tone. "Tired…" Grappler gave a smile. "Hope you're not disappointed… It's a girl…" Grappler pushed the infant to Zapper, he cautiously held the sleeping newborn. He instantly detected traits of himself and his follow squad leader. Their daughter had Grappler's head and mouth pipes and had Zapper's mouth piece. As her legs wiggled Zapper saw her little feet poked out from the blanket. They were just like his. Her color was a perfect mix of cobalt blue and maroon making a light plum shade. Her eye of course was the same red as her parents. "No, no I'm not disappointed… Actually this whole thing's been a surprise so…" Zapper mumbled unable to finish. Ivyomaru put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Zapper this time often overwhelming. No one will judge you if you shed tears." She said.

As she glanced passed Zapper Ivyomaru saw Grappler had already fallen fast asleep. Alekimaru kindly placed a quilt over him. The old Musha wouldn't be shocked if Zapper started yawning. "It's been a long night for all of you. And many more well come I can assure you. But for now Grappler needs at least a week to recover which means you'll be the primary caretaker for your daughter. But for now you need to rest."

"No offense Ivy but I don't want to sleep…" Zapper mumbled. Ivyomaru could understand what he was trying to say. She respected his decision, "Very well Zapper embrace your child with love and regard." Ivyomaru kissed Zapper on the forehead and resumed her work.

Zapper sat near a window cradling the delicate newborn, whom shyly stared up at her second father. She managed to fidget her hands out of the blanket and extended her tiny fingers. Zapper waved his index finger playfully as his daughter reach to grab it. No matter which way he moved his finger she continued to chase it. "Heh determined aren't you?" Zapper laughed. Soon though she got cranky and began to cry aloud. Zapper did everything in his power to try and make her stop but to no avail. "Need some help?" Alekimaru came to him holding a bottle. Unlike most creatures that nurse their young, Ark Musha had to use a mix of rice and wagyu milk. Rice had more carbohydrates, fortified with vitamins, minerals and iron. While the wagyu milk had the protein and calcium. Aleki heated the bottle in warm water for ten minutes and let it cool so the milk was at the required temperature. As the bottle met the baby's mouth she settled at once and swiftly suckled down the warm liquid. Before she could cry again Alekimaru told Zapper to put the baby over his shoulder to burp her. She informed him to pat the newborn's back until the sound came. "I don't think she got anything to let out Alekimaru." Zapper said holding the infant to his face. "Okay it all depends on how you…" As she went to finish her sentence the baby spewed all over Zapper. "Never mind…" Aleki said.

Zapper vigilantly opened his eye and frowned as the sour fluid dripped down his face. Whilst his daughter giggled and reached for him, amused by her daddy's misfortune. However instead of becoming furious and shouting as he usually would, he wiped his face and held her close. Ivyomaru witnessed this and she felt a great faith being made from the warrior's promise. "Didn't see that coming." Alekimaru said to her aunt. "All is set where it is supposed to be." The old Ark gundam breathed graciously.

**Author's Note: Fun fact for you birthing bricks were used in ancient Egypt and other Middle Eastern countries. It was different from other birthing methods so why not. Also I looked up Japanese livestock, a wagyu is a Japanese cow not some creature I randomly made up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review- PaintedLady **


	6. Is it destiny?

Soft grey spinning shadows mirrored on the white walls and the crystal chandelier of the royal bedroom. Outside the castle on the private Cotillion Yard servants were preparing for a special lunch for Rele's and Percy's families. Not only that today was Rosalie's baptism and Tallgeese was going to be made her godfather. Until the appointed time of course everyone was excited and anxious. Rele held baby Rosalie high as she laughed and danced around the huge chamber. Percy sat nearby smiling with Bakunetsumaru, "It's been a mere week and yet she has grown so much." Percy commented. "It may be strange to you but gundams age differently from humans." The samurai said.

Rosalie may have been a week old although she appeared as if she was a month old. She was fully aware, had partial control of her hands and legs, and would begin to crawl in the weeks to come. "Excuse my lady we don't mean to intrude, we simple wish to inform you that the ceremony will start in twenty minutes." Tallgeese said at the chamber door. Zero wasn't far behind Rele handed the infant to her mother while she squirmed in her white blankets. "Settle darling for today is an important for you and all of Lacroa." Zero cradling her daughter close. Bakunetsumaru stepped beside her, "Then let us not keep the kingdom waiting." He added.

Unlike weddings, baptisms were sequestered affairs kept in the privacy of families. Nonetheless the royal household and the knight gundams were summoned to witness the holy service. For the entire extent of the blessing the cathedral was to remain quiet and the only sound was the priest's voice. The guests sat on the benches as clergy boys held candles and burning incense strolling down the aisle. Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Tallgeese stood in front of the pedestal urn which held the holy water. Soon the priest came to altar and opened the prayer book. He spoke in the old tongue then repeated the prayer in English. "Oh great Mana who dwell in all the universe protect this child from the sin and wickedness." The priest rubbed sacred oil on the baby's head in the pattern of the Lacroan symbol. "Let her soul be pure and cleansed as she grows as from the day she arrived." The ceremony pressed on into the next prayer everyone remained silent even if it seemed to be getting dull. In the first row Ethelgyth was gradually dozing off whilst her brother Chanse and friend Guile focused on the matter happening before them. Occasionally the two would glance at each other and whisper at Ethel. "Sister you could sleep the day away at any other time just not now!" Chanse hissed under his hood. "Okay I'm awake, pardon me I didn't count many sheep last night." She retorted groggily. The prayers and questions of faith in the light of the cathedral suddenly halted when a clergy boy mistakenly set his hair on fire by the candles he was carrying. Eyes widen and mouths gaped at the disaster, fortunately Chanse used his sorcery to extinguish the flames. The guests were relieved and the service could proceed. Then came the point in the baptism for Rosalie to receive the holy water and Tallgeese to become her godfather. As the priest spoke in the ancient tongue he moved his hand in the pattern of the four bladed star of Lacroa to Tallgeese. "Tallgeese do you renounce Dark Mana of the depths?" The priest asked him. "I do…" He answered. "Will you devote yourself to the child's life and help its understanding?" Tallgeese inhaled a nervous breath, "I will devote." He said more steadied. Soon the final prayer was spoken, "Do you Tallgeese White Knight of the Knight Gundams will you be baptized?" Tallgeese immediately lowered his helm over the urn. The priest filled a cup with the holy water and poured it atop Rosalie's bare head. He did the same on the White Knight's helm, "Rise and may the light forever follow." Tallgeese rose to his feet and Zero presented Rosalie to him, it was custom for the godparent to depart the church with the newly witnessed godchild. They marched into the bright rays of the morning sun, Rosalie squinted her eyes whining at the intensity. "Sssh dear rose bud…" Tallgeese smiled and shaded her face with his hand.

The infant gundam cocked her head at the white and pink optic individual. Her eyes closed and she began to laugh, reaching up to him. Tallgeese held her away from the sun and to his face. "You had your baptism on a very important day my little rose bud. Just wait till noon you'll see." Tallgeese said. As the cathedral guests let out Ethel overheard her teacher. "What do you mean an important day?" She asked. Chanse and Guile too were confused on what Tallgeese was referring to. "I thought the day's significance was due to the baptism." Chanse inquired. "Yeah that's what I was thinking." Guile added.

"The day itself is central because what will happen is a very rare event." Prince Percy commented joining the growing group. "Yes today is the _spiritus occursus posui _or meeting place of the spirits." Princess Rele said pointing to the castle. As they made their way to Cotillion Yard Rele explained that every so many centuries that passed the guardian spirits of Lacroa castle would leave the divine realm. They come to visit the people and inspect the kingdom of any danger, furthermore to bestow gifts and rewards for good endeavors. A bountiful banquet was served; apples, pears, pomegranates, and cherries. Freshly baked breads and muffins mildly coated in jams or sweet butter. The main course included fried eggs, ham, oatmeal and cooked trout. There was plenty to drink as well Ale; milk, and water, pitchers were passed around so everyone could get some.

Zero swaddle Rosalie to her chest the infant had fallen asleep after they left the cathedral. Everyone was underway eating and chatting most of the talk at the table was either about Zero and Baku's new baby or excitement of meeting the castle spirits. "Hmmm… HMMM! These foods are delicious; we have no such things in Ark!" Bakunetsumaru's muffled voiced. "Yes Baku these meals are good but please shut your mouth when you chew." Ethel uttered politely.

"Not only that, eating at that pace can later cause stomach aches." Chanse visibly appalled by the samurai's manners. Guile turned his attention from his comrades and to the prince. "Your highness, I was still wondering when exactly will the spirits arrive here?" The green knight queried. "According to what the manuscripts mention the castle guardians shall come when the sun is highest in the heavens." Prince Percy replied. "That's noon." Guile exclaimed. "It's just a few hours away!" Ethel said. "Only a few hours?" Zero shouted suddenly. "Yes Zero." Princess Rele cut in. After the banquet Bakunetsumaru played around with the kids and Zero and Tallgeese occupied Rosalie. Rosalie was laid out on the ground as Tallgeese made little flying paper birds to amuse the infant.

"I can imagine you're rather nervous about encountering the griffin again." Zero said. "I don't expect it to forgive me, I just want it to except the change I've made." Tallgeese sighed heavily. Zero shook her head, "It must recognize the redemption your soul has been through. If it wasn't for your sacrifice we could have never defeated Deathscythe. The very reason you were resurrected." Zero protested. Tallgeese exhaled and glanced down at the gleefully wriggling baby.

The knight's frown disappeared as the baby gundam tiny black hands reached for him. The Winged knight gestured to him that it was alright to pick up the whimpering infant. Tallgeese offered a side smirk and held Rosalie in his arms. "Don't cry my rose bud…" He cooed. "You see you have nothing to fear." Zero encouraged him.

Then the kids came running out of nowhere and Baku chasing after them. "I'll catch you monsters…! Eventually!" The Ark Musha blurted. But the three managed to avid him and leapt into a tree. "Ah! Curse you knights and your abilities to fly off the earth!" He shouted bitterly while the trio laughed at the fuming red gundam.

Zero and Tallgeese snickered amongst themselves watching the scene unfold. Then the blue knight flicked her finger and pulled Baku to her side. He landed face up on his back, "You'll get them another day." Zero leaned down to kiss her samurai. Rosalie clapped looking up at the young knights. "Can I leave the tree now?" Ethel asked her brother and Guile. The two shook their heads, "Oh sister…" Chanse said to himself.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

When the sun reached its highest position in the sky, the cathedral bell rang everyone in the Yard turned to stare in search of the spirits. The wind rapidly blew in bringing a chill to the air and it twirled to the sky. Then at the spinning center the Mana summoning rune appeared near the top of the castle's spire. Four shinnying figures emerged and approached the area where the royal family was. The guests and royal members gathered to welcome the sacred guardians. The first to stand before them was the Unicorn.

The representation of purity and the living world, the Unicorn was a fierce and powerful spirit only to show kindness to the truly innocent or honest of heart. Her white body radiated in bronze armor and her golden eyes. Then slinking in the grass beside her was the eternal world serpent Jörmungandr. His body thick with black and green scales his head adorn in fin like horns. His sturdy head and leathery mouth concealed a plethora of ridged sharp fangs. Jörmungandr was the original alchemist. Subsequently discovering to be forever youthful by the shedding of his skin, he dabbled deeper in the mysteries of nature's world. He traveled the planet studying its people and attempting to ease their sufferings. He'd later pass on his ways to human followers who would become sorcerers and alchemists in their own right. Still screeching in the afternoon sky the third guardian touched the earth. The Phoenix was a living breathing fire; he was the symbol of rebirth. Every five hundred years he'd die then rise from the ashes graining all the knowledge from the previous life. On the outer tips of his feathers were flaming white, his inner wings were dark crimson and orange, and his neck blazing in blue violets jewels. His beak and talons the color of burnt coal and his eyes scolding like a solar eclipse at evening. The last though not least to join was the Griffin, a rare spirit to keep in mind he was the union of the land and the skies. The manifestation that all things are connected whether human, beast, or gundam. His body of unspoiled gold, glistening red eyes, and grand wings for soaring great distances in the endless sky.

The spirits dispersed through the crowd examining those who were worthy. As the Griffin marched on skimming the masses he was abruptly stopped, Tallgeese knelt before him. "Forgive me my betrayals against you." The beast's eyes widened at this act and to the shock of the on lookers the Griffin bowed back. "Incredible, for the spirit to show such respect." Bakunetsumaru said in awe. "Indeed it seems the Griffin no longer bares any grudge to Tallgeese." Zero nodded. "Thank you mighty one, now if I could introduce to a young apprentice knight." Tallgeese called for Guile to step forward. The green gundam came forth and did as his teacher had. "Greetings great one of earth and sky." Guile said gazing upon the magnificent creature.

The other spirits took notice of the Knight Gundams and drew near. Ethel became a shaking mess as the Unicorn inched toward her. She dropped to her knees and hands praying and hoping to be worthy enough, but Ethel was too worried. The wise spirit smiled upon her clearly seeing the pure heart and noble mind Ethel possessed. The Unicorn neighed and dug her front left hoof to the ground calling the gundam to attention. Ethel lifted her head and met the snout of the Unicorn, her expression seemed to be saying _"You have nothing to fear child I am a friend." _

Ethel in turn smiled back and extended her hand to stroke the creature. Ethel had so much she wanted to say, "You're so pretty!" or "You're more amazing than what the books tell." However she stayed composed in the spirit's presence. Sensing the child's anticipation the Unicorn tapped the top of Ethel's visor and pointed to her back. The Knight Gundam was bewildered then a saddle materialized before her eyes.

Ethel couldn't believe what was happening, her dream to meet a unicorn but to ride as well? What Luck! "A… A ride?" Ethel stammered. She nodded and carefully sat on the spirit's back. The Unicorn bucked on her hind legs and raced into the forest with only Ethel's enthusiastic screams to be heard.

Jörmungandr probed the air using his forked tongue and sensitive scales beneath his horns for one who had pedestrian alchemist ability. He felt an overwhelming source of the ability so strong and untouched it made his Jacobson's organ go crazy. He traced the streak outside the noise of the crowd and found a cloaked figure reading in the shadow of a tree. The serpent arranged himself to the appropriate size and snuck up on the unknown person. He pulled away the hood to see the face of a gundam. "I would rather you not do that." Chanse retaliated, his eyes like daggers at the invader. "Oh Jörmungandr pardon me welcome to the mortal realm." The colossal snake had a toothy sneer that would frighten any tiny children. The hooded gundam chuckled at the heavenly beast, "You don't scare me." Chanse said confidently. The snake's smirk vanished although he was impressed by the boy's attitude.

Zero and Bakunetsumaru decided to meet go ahead and greet the Griffin. As they approached the spirit immediately recognized them. The couple automatically bowed while the Griffin was more interested in the infant Zero held. Rosalie was just as curious as she reach out to touch the lustrous gold beast. He sank his head so the gundam child could interact. Her tiny black hands tickled the Griffin's beak and his eyes tender gazing upon her.

Much to the baby's dismay the Griffin pulled his head back. But the bird like deity returned clutching a feather in his mouth. The feather sparkled then floated to the child and faded into her chest jewel. Zero and Baku were in admiration the spirit had bestowed a blessing of protection. They deeply thanked him and wanted him to enjoy the rest of his visit.

◊~{~ ~}~◊

The serene phenomenal day came to a relentless halt when a rasping growling broke out of the heavens. In the glaring sun appeared a beast of light blue and white feathers, a fan like tail, and a golden crest. Zero's being was overjoyed as the familiar beast descended, however the happiness transformed to horror. The Feather Dragon was targeting rather than coming to greet Zero and her family. "ZERO!" A voice firmly bellowed and yanking her away from the dragon's grasp.

Tallgeese had hauled her to temporary safety Bakunetsumaru swiftly stood to defend them. The knight looked on in confusion, the dragon land in a rage roaring for all to fear. _Fenn why are you doing this? You're our friend our ally… Why do you strike onto my family in such spite? _Her eyes withered with tears. "Fenn please stop! It's me Zero you aided my in saving Lacroa and defeating the general! Please Fenn don't you remember?!" She cried. "The past doesn't seem to matter to him Zero…" Tallgeese huffed. "But why is he suddenly consumed with great anger?" The samurai asked drawing his swords. Before he could have an answer the Feather Dragon attempted to attack again. In the mere seconds as the beast pounced Tallgeese scooped Rosalie distantly. The noises and panic were leaving their mark on the infant and gradually she started to wail. When Tallgeese flew an expanse from the courtyard did he finally realize. _"Wait, the dragon isn't after Zero… He's… He's after the child!" _Tallgeese glimpsed at Rosalie and held her tightly. "I swear that monster won't lay a hand on you."

The White Knight declined back to the earth to inform Rosalie's parents of the disastrous revelation. Tallgeese met the ground trembling, "Zero listen he wants Rosalie we need to leave…" His words were interrupted as he saw the Griffin open his wings and stare aggressively at the Feather Dragon. Soon the Unicorn stood by him and eventually the Jörmungandr joined flaring his fangs. Then behind the Phoenix spread his wings igniting them in a glimmering flash. It was a showdown of the four castle guardians and a high rank beast. Yet there is strength in numbers.

The beasts released screeches and cries of anger toward the Feather Dragon or so what the adults were convinced. Whilst the children including Rosalie and the apprentices contemplated in amazement and confusion as the spirits _spoke_…

"How dare you interrupt the sanctity of this meeting place?!" A rough gravelly voice accused, it belonged to the Griffin. "Explain yourself now!" The Unicorn demanded. "You are blind ignorant to what lies before you! A devil has concealed its way into our home and threatens all of Lacroa!" The Feather Dragon professed. "That in its self is a lie, there is no darkness here!" The Phoenix retorted his talons growing hot. "No! NO! There is one of forsaken nature, of blasphemy!" The Dragon's preached like a mad prophet. "You're the only blasphemous one we see…" The Jörmungandr spat wetting his mouth in venom. "NO it is from the union of a Knight Gundam and one of foreign blood it… it is… **SORDEO COGNATUS**!"

The crowd, Rele, Percy, and even Zero and Tallgeese gasped as this vulgar term erupted into the air. Guile and others glance at one another lost as to what these words meant. Bakunetsumaru turned to his love in a fog. "Zero what did he say? What does it mean?" He begged. Zero slowly inhaled frozen purely from the shock then answered. "It's a phrase from the old tongue it means vile blood!" Zero whimpered both shaking of terror and wrath.

"ENOUGH! We end this now!" The children heard the Griffin declare. Rosalie watched as the four guardians concentrated their powers on the white dragon, her eyes widen as they imprisoned him in the magical runes. The dragon's hissing growls became indistinct and the guardians returned to their realm to restore the chaos that had come all of a sudden. Leaving everyone in the yard who witnessed to wonder… What in the name of Lacroa happened?

◊~{~ ~}~◊

Perplexity flooded over the Knights who immediately returned to the castle; Zero sobbing, Baku distraught, and Tallgeese asking the same question. Why was the Feather Dragon after Rosalie and implicated that she was some unholy abomination? That night none of them could sleep too traumatized and afraid if the dragon may come back. Bakunetsumaru patrolled the perimeter of the castle. Zero lied awake in bed beside Rosalie who was fast asleep; her arms were cradling the baby close. Guile, Ethel, and Chanse stay in one room and even casted a spell to protect them. Rele stood at her bedroom window her hands over her chest praying as Percy led a group of guards to the garden of wisdom in hopes to find some type of answer in the madness.

Elsewhere Tallgeese sat in the dimness of his study a quail in hand and his throbbing head resting in the other. _It is already well into the hours of the night and we did not find the evening subtle as we had wished. This was to be a day of celebration and thanks, yet it became a calamity… In the lights of the church I was decreed a godfather to dear Rosalie. But as high noon loomed the joy was chased away the Feather Dragon fell from the heaven's grace in a blind rage. Hunting the newborn thirsty for her blood he believed was dirtied and tainted. It all transpired on the holy day of the spirits meeting and which were infuriated. The guardians confined the reckless beast to their realm. Now the household is filled with dread and fear as what is to come next. I can only pray that no other spirits will pursue Rosalie as the Dragon has. I will continue to watch over Rosalie as her godfather it is my duty and my oath. While I live no harm shall come upon her. _

* * *

><p>Dark grey clouds sat in Ark's skies at the early morning hours. Short spurts of sun would find their way in but the cold rains had reservations to stay. Smoke rose high from the chimneys in nearby homes. Trees on the roadside were bare, stripped of their leafs and lively color. Life was happening inside Tenchijo away from the cold bitter weather. The fourth floor was as silent as the others below it with one exception. A cobalt silhouette laid motionless on a firm futon sound asleep though was abruptly awoken by a large pressure on his torso and cold sensations on his face. He lifted his head and saw his week old daughter poke her fingers toward him. "Good morning…" A deep voice said in a mumble. He flipped to his back smiling up at his partner and taking hold of their child. "Just had to wake daddy didn't you? Was she crying because I didn't hear her?" He inquired. "If you want to call it that, no she was fussy an hour or so ago." Zapper replied. "You have not slept for a while have you?" The cobalt bot breathed. "Oh what gave you that idea Grappler…?" Zapper said clearly exhausted.<p>

Zapper collapsed on the other half of the futon, Grappler held the baby to his chest and looked to Zapper. "Hey, zipper this is a partnership okay? Now let me be on baby duty." Grappler said. "Yeah sure." Zapper grumbled about to doze off. Grappler got up and tended to their daughter, he wrapped her in the bamboo wool blanket. She purred as she felt the warmth of her father. Grappler stroked her tiny helm when her fragile body grew still. "Hmm driving daddy crazy all night long." Grappler said to himself.

Then a creaking noise resonated from the sliding door, "Um Zapper san Grappler are either of you awake?" A familiar voice squeaked. A pale white face peeked through the doorway. "Aleki what are doing up so early I thought you'd be asleep." Grappler asked the little gundam. "I'm helping Aunty down stairs in the ward a lot people with flus." Alekimaru said entering the room. "I figured I bring you a few bottles before we got too busy with our patients." Aleki placed them on the counter next to a basket. "That has breakfast inside rice, soup, and fried egg rolls." She left quickly after. Grappler walked back to his futon and laid his sleeping child in her cradle. As he glanced at the basket he wondered if he should wake Zapper up or let him continue to rest.

The younger bot decided to let his older partner and daughter sleep while he marched around the room and other parts of the floor. Chilled to his circuits Grappler wore his Persian blue kimono, he was hoping to get to the kitchen find a kettle and some leafs to make hot tea. As he marched down his steps made echoes in the quiet of Tenchijo. He blew hot air into his palms as walked in the mostly vacant kitchen.

Two members of the Kibao Horde Mokinmaru and Haganemaru were sitting by a coal lit fire talking. Some other residents were warming blankets or cooking food. Most Ark kitchens had had stoves that were built into the stone floor. "Well looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way the really old fashion way." Grappler stretched his back. He found a clean kettle after searching aimlessly through the cupboards.

He filled it courtesy of the indoor well and lit the fire to boil the water. Once it came to a bubble he removed it from the fire and let it sedate then he added the tea leafs. He didn't need bring any cups back to the room they already have some from the other day.

Grappler returned happily to find Zapper had remained asleep and somehow their daughter managed to climb on top and drift off again on him. "Just like her daddy…" Grappler chuckled softly. He placed the kettle inside the basket to keep the food warm. He watched from the counter as the rain arrived and poured down the windows and the thunder roared. Eventually Zapper woke up around high noon, "Ivyomaru you bring tea?" Grappler smirked and shook his head going to his follow squad leader. "No zip just me but I do come baring tea." He said pouring two cups and brought one to Zapper. As he went to sit up he was surprised to see his baby girl on his chest. "Heh precious how did you get here?" He gathered her in his arms. "Thanks Gouf." He said taking the cup. "In case you're curious Ivy too busy treating people in her sick ward." Grappler explained. "But don't worry, Aleki brought us breakfast before she went to help." Grappler opened the basket and passed out the food.

While they ate something dawdled in Grappler mind since he saw his daughter that morning. "Hey Zap we missed in our first week of parenting." Grappler said nervously.

"And what have we missed…?" Zapper took it as a joke. "Uhh well… We haven't named her yet." The cobalt bot grimaced. "Oops…" His maroon colleague moaned.

-□[-/\-]■-

"What do you mean you haven't named her yet what's wrong with you guys?!" Genkimaru shouted. He and Cobramaru had arrived later that day to offer some company though not the best. "At least you don't share your name with four other people in your home village." Cobramaru said spitefully. "Excuse me we're not talking about your mid-life crisis!" The little Musha recanted. "Uh Genki you know he's being sarcastic right?" Zapper said. "Yeah whatever…" Genkimaru grumbled. "Don't take it too personally picking a name for your first born is a big deal for everyone." Cobramaru said. "Ugh! What in Ark isn't a big deal to people?" Grappler seethed getting annoyed. The crafty ninja shut his eyes and smirked, "Stick around long enough and you'll find out…"

"Well I won't say that Cobramaru." I voice rang into the room. Alekimaru came through the door hearing the entire discussion. "But I do have to say Genkimaru is right…" She said. "Thank you!" The little gundam said victoriously. "WHAT?!" Zapper and Grappler stated in unison surprised by her answer. "Let me explain, a week after a baby is born there is a name ceremony. In accordance with Ark traditions the child is named and then accepted into the community."

"Which means you two better get busy finding a name." Genkimaru laughed. "Okay sure but where do we begin?" Zapper frowned looking at Grappler. "Use this." Alekimaru came beside them holding an old large book. "This thing is a category of different names and their meanings from everywhere in Ark." The maroon mech acquired it from the young Musha. "Oh and no pressure but Aunty's planning to have the ceremony in two days." She added.

Cobramaru and Genki glanced at each other slightly shocked. "T-T-T-Two days…?" Zapper stuttered his eye widened. Grappler fell back on the floor, "Ahh we're doom!" Alekimaru shrugged. "Sorry!"

-□[-/\-]■-

"Two days? What does Ivy expect from us?!" Zapper barked out his usual frustrations. "Well first shhhh!" Grappler snipped. "I just gave her a warm bottle. Second how about a little more sense and a little less yelling!" Grappler sat on his futon quietly feeding their daughter. Zapper rubbed his forehead stressed and anxious then sat with his partner. He inhaled calmly and tried again. "She expects us to figure it out on our own." He grabbed the book Aleki had brought them and gently opened the worn pages.

"Ready?" Zapper inquired. "Let's make a few things clear about naming our kid." Grappler declared. "One her name is going different, none of this ending in 'maru' stuff everyone else has." Zapper nodded he liked that idea. "Also her name's got to mean something special and it can't be too long either." Zapper added smiling. They started searching through the old pages for the prefect name. Some writing was so dilapidated you could hardly see it and some were even stuck together.

They ignored names that were associated with other parts of Ark or anything relative to plants and flowers. Then they came across names they couldn't pronounce properly. They went on and off reading for names to being too aggravated to bother.

The pair wound up standing by the window as the rains persisted, the soothing wails on roof eased their bickering. Thankfully their newborn napping Ivyomaru had mentioned something earlier in the week to them that she noticed that their daughter was inquisitive towards the storms rather than scared. "Do you just want to stop for today and try again tomorrow?" Grappler said. Zapper pushed himself away from the window and threw his fists to his hips. "No we're giving her a name today I'm not postponing it." Grappler watched as his flustered maroon partner stomped around the room. "I have my own reasons for it. In the Dark Axis we had to fight to earn a name and now we have the luxury to just give one to our child." He said profoundly. "Okay except I wouldn't call it a luxury I'd call it a privilege." Grappler replied. He marched to the futon and retrieved the book and gestured to Zapper, he was surprised at the motion Grappler made. He placed and opened the book on the counter, soon Zapper joined him and they once more searched.

However they stumbled across similar problems as before, each of them found some names they liked while the other didn't. This continued on into the hours of the evening and the night, they only stopped to have dinner and tend to their daughter. Later into the night there was a break in the weather and the stars and moon were finally visible in the sky. "Hey zipper look storm is gone well for now I guess." Grappler said glimpsing at the outside. "Oh good I could use the fresh air been too stuffy in here." Zapper exhaled. Grappler pushed open the balcony doors and stepped on the wet terrace. Chills ran down their backs as the cold air touched their warm bodies. There was something about after the rain that made the outside feel so clean. "Thought I'd be used to the cold by now, apparently not." Zapper breathed into his hands. Grappler stared up at the black night sky sincerely content where life had put him, until then the only place he could admire from afar was the dark shroud of the Dark Axis. "We've got a pretty good view." Zapper murmured.

"Yeah best one in Ark." Grappler chuckled. Suddenly a shrill cry ricocheted in their room, Zapper quickly acted. "Daddy's coming sweet heart!" Grappler followed closing the doors behind him. Zapper held the sobbing infant to his chest softly cooed her and rocking her. "Not bad for a couple of screw ups." Grappler hummed. When she got settled down they resumed searching but they were reaching their wits end.

"Zapper it almost…Ughh… I don't even know what time it is now." Grappler moaned attempting to stay awake. He knew Grappler was right if they didn't find a name and get to sleep they'd lost their minds. "Alright Gouf I hate to say this… We gotta pick a name any ideas?" Zapper yawned. "Okay we shut our eyes and we point to the same name of a page." Grappler retorted. They flipped to a random page, "Ready…? One… Two… Three!" They cautiously peeked at what fate had chosen. "What is it?" Zapper asked too afraid to read. Grappler pulled the book to his lap and read the ink black writing. "_Hotaru_… It means lightning bug." He answered. "Anything else…?" Zapper said tilting his head. Grappler glanced at the book's index for additional information. "Here, it says the lightning bug or otherwise referred to as the star bug lives in many areas of Western and Eastern Ark commonly in meadows, large marshes, and fields. The creature is a sign of hope and triumph as folklore often tells they are companions of Amaterasu." Zapper remembered that spirit she was the spirit of light whose name they chanted to get rid of the nightmare demon.

With their goal accomplished they could finally rest simultaneously falling on the futon. Meanwhile on the bottom floor most of Ivyomaru's ward patients were asleep and she and Alekimaru were staying in a small room next door. "Aunty do you think we were being too brash for them?" Alekimaru asked under the sheets. Ivyomaru sat on a futon silently meditating in the moon's radiance. "You needn't worry my dear; all things come in time I assure you." The old Musha replied.

-□[-/\-]■-

Later the next day the two made their way to the ward to speak with Ivyomaru. When she had learned they had found a name that was suitable for their daughter the ceremony could go on as planned. They shared some concerns thought the healer guaranteed she'd handle everything and that only a few guests would be need in the ceremony. There were some benefits to it Zapper's Ark armor was repaired and Grappler was presented with armor of his own. As he looked in the mirror he noticed a topaz jewel on his chest the symbol on it read _strength_. "It seems appropriate." A voice shot out of nowhere. "Slag Zapper don't sneak up on a guy like that." Grappler said tensed. "Beside since when do you read old Ark?" The cobalt raised his brow. "I don't and probably never will… Alekimaru told me." The maroon mech laughed.

The room became uncomfortable when Zapper saw the younger bot just thoughtlessly stare into the mirror as if he were waiting for something to happen. "Gouf everything okay?" He asked. Grappler sighed and turned to Zapper. "That night it still makes me question if it's possible…" He muttered to himself. Zapper knew what night he was referring to at the coast, a simple conversation transformed into a bloody confrontation. "I mean if that's all our lives are going to be how…? In the past yeah we fought a lot but is that how we want our daughter to see us?" Grappler uttered on the verge of tears. Zapper hauled Grappler close, "Gouf that ain't gonna happen I promised you Hotaru will be better than both of us ever were… We're not doing this thing alone." He replied holding him by the shoulders. Grappler took in an uneasy breath, "I'm-I'm just worried." He answered. "Don't cry Gouf or you're gonna make our baby cry." Zapper said grinning and mention to Hotaru squirming for attention in her cradle. Grappler immediately went and swaddle her in his arms. "It's alright sweety Dad's not sad, Dad's happy." He whimpered. Little Hotaru reached and laid her hand on Grappler's metallic face. Ultimately Zapper joined in the mutual moment once more their heads gently met and held Hotaru between them. It was purely bliss for the newly formed family, if they considered themselves that at all. But now nothing and nobody mattered, not their past, none of it. Except the innocent bright soul they brought to the world.

The day of the ceremony was a warm and sun lit the service was prepared in the main hall. A large chamber decorated in seasonal banners, colorful lanterns, and ivory and stone statues. On the back wall was a giant mural of Ark's creation. A woman in white and red robes appearing out of a cave giving light to all the universe and all the spirits coming to her attention.

Ivyomaru led the entire ritual being one of the oldest and wisest gundams. The Kibao Horde, Cobramaru, Dom, the zakos, Genkimaru, and Buritenmaru were present seeing as the ceremony was meant to accept the infant to their community. Alekimaru aided her Aunt lighting incenses and unity candles while Zapper and Grappler stood at the front by Ivyomaru. "Welcome, today we gain a new member in our province of Ark. As the rules of our ancestors abide _"Any who is born here thy body flows with blood of Ark."_ Meaning regardless of parents, heritage, and race they are Ark that no one can deny them." Ivyomaru explained firmly and aloud. "Now if the child's parents shall step forward…" Zapper and Grappler with their daughter in a white blanket, Ivyomaru softly held her on one arm. While her free hand rose above her head, "On the seventh day since the child's birth she shall be name and in the appointed time." Ivyomaru instructed Zapper and Grappler to stand by candles and to lite the center candle symbolic of two souls passing on their energy to create a new life. As the flame met the wick the candle's smoke suddenly exploded like a firework and spiraled than to the Ivyomaru's palm. Slowly it formed in a beautiful bright green orb jewel and on it was Hotaru's name in the Ark language 蛍. "One whose name is to guide and be a light… Hotaru may the lights of your parents and the lights of everyday lead you." Ivyomaru declared placing the jewel in her chest. "Let life in any shape or form as Izanami spirit mother of all living things whilst her brother Izanagi and his Shinigami reaped those who had already lived and take them to a final judgment in the next world. So let us remember death is to be cherished as life and not to be lamented as we passed not how we passed."

Hotaru was given back to her parents and the rest of the day was to indulge Hotaru in attention and praise. Grappler was afraid it might overwhelm her but instead she basked in it bubbly in meeting new faces. Eventually it was Genkimaru's turn to formally meet Hotaru he sat down and asked to hold her. "Yeah just use one hand to support her head and remember she's a fragile little thing…" Grappler placed the infant in the young Musha arms. She immediately seized his hand and tested her grip, "Wow you're pretty strong for a baby." He laughed.

Unfortunately it didn't last long as Destroyer Dom processed to barge through shoving others out of his way. "Oh no not this uzai again!" Alekimaru moaned to herself. "Dom want to see baby! Tiny baby!" He snatched Hotaru from Genkimaru, "Hey!" However she didn't take well to the loud stranger and cried for her parents. "Well that's no shocker." Zapper shook his head and Grappler took back his daughter cuddling her. "Ssssh baby its okay dad's here nobody's going to hurt you." Grappler cooed. "Geez what a bozo." Genki muttered to his snake like guard. "You know what they say my young lord, you can't fix stupid." Cobramaru approved.

With the minor mishap detached from the day the ceremony was dying down and Hotaru had quickly recovered. As Zapper and Grappler spoke to Ivyomaru, Hotaru was intrigued by the slick and astute ninja. She tried to squirmed out of her parents' reach to get a closer look Grappler soon noticed this. "Looks like precious here wants to meet someone…" Zapper smiled at Grappler.

Grappler stood and walked up to him, "Yes…?" Cobramaru said lazily to the cycloptic robot. "I don't think you two have officially met…" Grappler held Hotaru to the assassin's face. Slightly confound by this he gave a half attentive glance. "Um… Hello little one…" His raspy voice responded. "Oh come now Cobramaru, no need to be desolate embrace her show her affection." Ivyomaru said to the fretful Musha. Hotaru could easily see passed Cobramaru's cold façade; he balanced the infant in his arms. She stretched her hand to touch his slate gray face, Hotaru quickly warmed up to him to everyone's surprise.

The evening soon strolled in and even after the night remained crystal clear. It gave the pair the chance to show Hotaru the starry sky, her sleepily eye reflected the atmosphere. "Sweet dreams our little lightning bug…" Zapper whispered. Grappler kissed Hotaru on her small helm and asked Zapper to arrange her cradle. Before he went into the room a shrill high pitched scream resonated in the sky, Grappler turned on a dime to spot the source. The only thing he could see in the darkness was the outline of a flying bird. "Grappler you coming in or what? It's freezing out there!" Zapper called.

"No I'm coming…" He replied hurrying in. He laid Hotaru in the cradle and settled himself onto a futon beside Zapper. "What happened you space out or something?" The maroon mech teased. "No I saw bird is all." Grappler said rolling it off as nothing.

However elsewhere far a yonder passed the mortal land and the solid ground was an eternity of existence in the heavens…

No kingdom felt the bottom they ruled in castles of clouds and stardust where peace and freedom were abound. Spirits flew through the nocturnal glow of Tsukuyomi while others roosted on mountains and branches of ceaseless trees. The nests of the Tengu had fallen silent as the night arrived, their still frail hatchlings fast asleep except one. He fled to find the clan's leader who always perched over the mortal world. His feeble velvety body would not protect him from outside the nest and he knew it very well. He approached his leader standing behind, his back and head adorned in black iron armor. "You should be dreaming youngling." The great Tengu said in a deep yet kind voice. "I know but I wanted to see if it was true…" The hatchling shivered. "You speak of the child born to ones of hatred and wrath?" The Tengu inquired not facing the shaking hatchling. "Y-Y-Ye-e-ess…" He answered. Sensing the fledging discomfort the Tengu wrapped his large wing around his small body. "The child was born of Ark her blood is the very land and it doesn't matter if her parents are not." He said strongly. "Do they love do they care?" The hatchling asked lifting his head to the leader and he smiled. "Yes while their edges are cold and brittle their cores are pure." He said fervently. "Now youngling return to your nest and dream, if you are silent soon you can hear the Kitsunes' lullaby."

The Kitsunes were mischievous yet heavenly protective fox spirits that could assume many forms and often visited the mortal world. Some were roaming the mountain side enjoying the pleasures of the night and singing to the heavens above and the world below.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment."_

"_Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows…"_

"_Follow sweet children, I'll see thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows!"_

"_Weep not poor children, for life is this way murdering beauty and passion…"_

"_Hush now dear children, it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions."_

"_Rest now my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet…"_

Their voices made all who could hear follow like a siren's call. The winds carried their song to every verge of their afterlife trees swooned, webs played like strings, and spirits cried at the melody's virtue and grace.

As the song met its final verse it became a whisper in the night…

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment."_

"_Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows…" _


End file.
